Life in New Eyes
by Allison Incorporated
Summary: Two girls wander into the forest at the wrong time. THey are attacked and wake up to a new life. They meet a strange group of golden eyes. Will they turn out good or bad? Will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Carlisle

Esme

Edward

Emmett

Jasper

Alice

intro:

As most of our world knows, the Cullen's (aka sexiest beasts ever) are a family of vampires who are very unique. they are "vegetarians" and only live off of animal blood.

First there was Carlisle. He was changed in the 1600s. it took him a long and difficult time, but he learned to control himself from the human blood. Later on (1918) he was a doctor during the Spanish influenza and met Edward, a boy who was painfully dying. Carlisle was lonely and needed a companion so he bit him, not taking too much blood, but just enough to expose the venom to change him forever!

Next was Esme, his soon to be wife. Esme had jumped off a cliff and was immediately put in the morgue though her heart was still beating. Carlisle felt something special and realized he had to change her.

One day, Edward was at school and Carlisle was at work, Esme got bored so she went out to the forest to renovate a cottage that she found. She heard a loud scream and went to see what was wrong because of her motherly instincts. She saw Emmett being mauled by a bear; she felt horrible and scared the bear off. She swooped the boy up into her arms and ran back to the house. Carlisle was just getting home when she arrived and after hearing the sad story, changed the lad on the spot.

And last but not least, Alice and jasper came into their lives. Alice's premonitions led her to poor jasper (who had just run away from the wars in the south), and later to the Cullen's

Now to talk about abilities…

Edward can read minds.... pretty awesome

Jasper can manipulate others emotions

Alice, like we said, can see the future

Emmett does not really have a power, but he is the strongest of the bunch

Ok... now that you know... its story time!

Chapter 1

Alice's Point of View (POV)

It was another rainy afternoon in Forks, Washington. There was a huge thunder storm so my family was playing a game of baseball. Me and Edward and Carlisle were beating Jasper, Emmett and Esme, 3 to 2.

I was pitching the ball toward Emmett's awaiting bat, when my eyes glazed over and i was peering into the future. I saw a new girl from Phoenix, she was pretty in a plain way and was very pale, but she was obviously not one our kind. She was walking off a plane and into her father's police car. I recognized Chief Swan immediately. This girl was quiet and didn't like talking to her father much, she often showed her distaste toward the raining city. She was quite odd and very clumsy from the many times i saw her fall down.

I saw Edwards's expression as she sat down, it was pain as he smelt in the scent of her delicious blood. But i knew that later on he would love her.

The last time I had a vision this good was when i saw Rosalie hale. She was going to be in love with Emmett one day... but sadly when she was walking home one dark night, her fiancé and his drunk friends killed her, Carlisle tried to save her but it was too late. Her heart had stopped.

I turned and looked at Edward, my vision over. I knew he saw everything in my head and was wondering the same thing i was. Jasper was standing in front of me asking what i saw. By now everyone was standing around me waiting for me to explain...

Allie's POV

I was waiting outside Belle's house as she hurried to finish getting ready for school that morning. My music was blaring so loud so i wouldn't fall asleep that i missed her running awkwardly out to my car. She yanked the door open and shoved her bag in. Then sat in the passenger seat waiting for me to drive off.

"Wow" she rolled her eyes "loud much", she turned the volume down a bit, as she covered her ears. "Hurry up" she huffed after a few seconds of listening to the music "I want to get to school early!"

"You're insane! We already have to endure FOREVER at that dump and u want to spend MORE time there" i laughed and sped up a little bit. When we pulled into the school parking lot Ethan and Colby walked up to our car and waited as we grabbed our bags and got out of the car.

Ethan and Colby were our boyfriends at the moment. We never could stay with one guy for more than a month or so. But it was only because we couldn't find THE ONE or at least someone we loved and didn't just think they were hot. We had only been dating them for about 2 weeks, we didn't think it would last that long... they were ... annoying.

We faked a smile and walked over to our friends. Shayla, Meggan, Kristina, and Macayla were waiting for us at the door. "BIDEN" Kristina screamed as i walked up. It was our little inside joke(not so inside now) I was Biden and she was Barack Hussein Obama the Second(yes he really is the second).

Meggan rolled her eyes "Yo fos" she liked to pretend she was gangster, even though she was totally a little white girl like all of us except Shayla. Belle laughed (she seems to laugh at everything) and we all gave each other hugs. We sighed as we heard the warning bell ring and knew we had to get to class. Me, Kristina, and Macayla walked to World Geography and Belle, Meggan, and Shayla walked into math class.

The day dragged on and on... it seemed like forever! Finally the bell rang it was our two week break off school and we were FREE!! Me, Belle, Meggan, and Macayla had planned a trip to Portland, Oregon to visit my family and just hang out in the city. We had all our bags in the trunk of my car, and we headed off to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Belle's POV:

When we got to oregon, we stayed there for a couple of nights but after a while wanted to go shopping in seattle. i had family up there anyways that i wanted to visit and that we could stay with. Allie, Meggan, and Macayla and Allie's cousin, Kelsie, were all up for the plan. We figured it would just be easier to drive than take a plane, so we took Kelsie's car and headed off!

"omg im so excited! i love shopping! does seattle have any really cool malls or something? i love the mall... it is so awesome! holy crap! what if i dont have enough money to get everything i want?? that would be..." Someone seemed to keep rambling on, but i wasnt sure who becaue i was too focused on driving. They chose me to drive since i was the oldest besides allie (she just didnt want to drive) and it worked out pretty well because then i wouldnt get car sick (its a habit)

we were on a dark road (no street lights) and i ended up turning a left i dont remember having to turn.

"uh.. i think you turned the wrong way.." Kelsie said

i hated being wrong and didnt like being corrected either so i said "whatever! dont you think i know where im going? geesh, you people ask me to drive and now your telling me how to!"

she shut up automatically.. and i saw allie roll her eyes at me.. haha! in your face kelsie!

i just kept driving straight, where ever i was it didnt seem right, the trees along the road seemed to appear larger and larger as we drove down deeper into the dark mysterious wood.

"ugh! belle!"

"dude, i think we are completely lost!"

"i told you not to turn left!"

i stopped the car and everyone froze. i get very impatient and tend to yell at people when they get on my nerves.

"STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT MY DRIVING SKILLS AND HELP US FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!" i screamed

meggan looked out the window "i cant see anything.. its too dark, im scared" she wrapped her arms around her legs and started rocking back and forth

Macayla was like screw this and got out of the car, only to find that we were completely surrounded by wood, with absolutely no way out! She jumped back in immidiately with eyes bugging out of her head

"macayla whats wrong?" allie asked nervously

"well.. it seems like there is no way out.. which is kind of bad"

meggan screamed and kelsie jumped. i took the key out of the ignition and shook my head, if they were going to act like babies then i was gonna treat them like some!

"allie come on, we are going to go find some help"

"hey i want to come!" macayla shouted, she was always up for adventure.

"no! you need to stay and protect the little ones in the back, if you see an animal, face it head on! show no fear young one!" i said being somewhat sarcastic but i think she took me seriously

it took a while, but we finally got them all to stay. allie and I seemed to have made another wrong turn and it felt like we were only going deeper and deeper into the woods. We heard some noises, as if someone was walking around watching us, and the two us were holding on to eachtoher for dear life!

"im too young to die!" we both screamed in fear.

We saw three beautiful, flawless figures walk into the moon light and smile at us. They walked over to us like angels, but they definitely did seem human. One was a girl, with long, curly, read hair that had some leaves and branches stuck in it. Then there was a man who had long blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail. And finally there was another man, this one black, who had dreadlocks and was more muscular than the others. They were all pretty tall and completely pale, and had a feline look to them.

allie was so happy she was jumping with joy to see other people who seemed like they knew where they were

"oh wow! i am just so happy that you found us right now! what are your names?"

the blonde dude was the one to speak "im james, this is laurent, and victoria" he smiled almost evily but it was took dark to be sure

"can you please help us get home or at least back to the road? that would be wonderful!"

the girl laughed a little and laurent (i think thats who he was) exclaimed "well.. that is not why we are here"

Before we could say another word james was suddenly in front of allie, grabbing her wrist and biting it, she screamed in pain and fell to the floor. i didnt get to see anything else because victoria and laurent were around me, she just stood there but he pushed forward and sunk his teeth into my neck, it was the worst thing i had ever felt, i screamed almost as loud as allie had and fell right next to her. suddenly, the dark angels were gone and fire was running through my veins

macayla's POV:

there was a sudden scream

"did you guys hear that?" i asked meggan and kelsie

"you mean... the ... scream??" meggan stuttered

"yeah, it sounded like.." and then i was inturrupted by another scream, a lot like the one before but obviously not the same person

kelsie looked around devistated "guys, we have to get out of here!"

"but we cant leave belle and allie!" meggan and i screamed at the same time

"sorry to burst your bubble, but there is no way we would be able to find them out here, and besides.... they were most likely.. the ones screaming.. we can call a search party when we get into town, but we literally do not have time right now!"

then we all heard some rustling in the bushes, and kelsie hopped in the front, shoved the keys into the ignition, and floored it


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

It was late after noon and the days normal activties were comensing as the day quickly turned into night. I was sitting at my piano play Esme's favorite song, it wasnt enough to take my mind off the girl in Alice's vision. I didnt know her but she was all i had thought about in the past few days.

Alice and Jasper were playing chess, Jasper was willing enough to play against her even if he wouldnt win, she liked playing games but no one was willing to play her except me and i wasn't in the mood. She stopped mid move and i noticed when her thoughts changed. I knew it was a vision and stopped playing as i watched the events in her head.

The girl was talking to her mother as she was packing her bags. She started taking things out of her bags. Alice listened more carefully to the converstation now. "Mom i dont want to go" she sighed and her moms face fell.

"Bella, darling" she said obviously unhappy "I can't leave you here alone, and i want to go travel with Phil" her mother put the clothes she had taken out back into her suit case.

"I will go with you" she said "u can home school me" she smiled and Alices vision ended. I sighed... i wasn't really losing much, i didnt even know anything about this girl except that she was clumsy and didnt like Forks.

Jasper felt my unhappyness and tried to make me cheer up. He whispered to alice, though i could hear him, asking what happened.

Meggan's Pov

"What do you mean you cant find them!?" i screamed. it hadn't been long since we left Belle and Allie in the forrest,probally only 6 hours, and i felt bad enough and now that they were most likely dead really made it worse. Their families were flying up here and none of us wanted to face them with out any good news.

"We searched everywhere and couldnt find them, we will look more in the morning when its light" the tall scruffy looking man said and walked away.

"No you have to look more they could be hurt or worse" Macayla yelled as the guy walked away and closed the door behind them. "UGGG this is really really really really really bad" she started pacing again lke she had been for the past 4 hours. It hadnt take to long for us to get to the main road.

We just went in reverse and then some how made it to the road. We heard a few more screams but they werent as loud this time but it sounded just as creepy. Kelsie was really upset, she was sitting on the chair crying. She knew it was her fault. they could be with us right now if she waited like 5 minutes or let us go look for them.

We all feel asleep but awoke when their parents burst through the door. You could see the anger and worry that was written all over their faces. I couldnt look up at them but was glad when the guy said they were starting to look again. We all grabbed a walkie talkie and left into the wood to find them.

Me and Macayla teamed up and searched together. We looked for hours and hours till they told us we should go back and let the new search group take over. By then i had lost all hope that we would find them.... alive.

Allie's POV

The pain was unreal. I felt like i was literally in hell. And if i wasnt then i was a charcol briget that was clingling to my life. This was by far the worst thing i had ever felt in my entire life. I wanted to die now, i didnt care if i miraculously made it back to civilization i wanted to die. Belle was crawling along with me searching for life. Every once and a while a scream would escape my lips.

Pretty soon i was able to think about what happened. I was thinking about all the movies and stories i had been told about vampires, they didnt fit the norm of all the movies, but i guess i wasnt paying attention then.

It seemed like days or months had passed since the fire started. I had no way to know the time or the date. i had no way to measure time except for belle's quick shallow breaths that were very often. I was able to hear so much, i could hear the faint footsteps of a bear it sounded like, and the chirp of birds all over and the noise of butterfly wings. Pretty soon the fire started to fade it was such a relief that joy over came me for a split second. But then the pain grew hotter in my chest. I didnt think that was possible.

The fire kept fading from my limbs but was getting hotter still in my chest. Pretty soon the fire was gone from every where but my chest. And then my heart took off. It started beating super fast and it felt like my heart was being clawed from my chest or like a helicopter was about to run through my heart.

I knew i was screaming louder than i had before i wanted it to end and now i really thought it was the end. My heart beat a few times and stuttered to a stop like it was giving up and then the fire was gone, like it had given up too. I didnt know if i was in heaven or hell but i knew i was dead. It was too strange to be earth.

But when i really focused, my hearing had never been sharper and when i opened my eyes i saw EVERYTHING. It was like i had been blind and was opening my eyes for the first time. But my human eyes were never this clear. i could see every dew drop on each individual leaf and every strand of grass and every grain of sand under them.

I focused on the dew drops though i was catologing everything else i could see with the sudden extra space in my mind. The dew drops were fresh i could see them shining in the moonlight though i should be able to see them. I took a deep breath, it felt werid but it was a good feeling. The oxygen didnt bring any relief to me at all. But now i could smell the dew drops, the grass, the leaves, and the pine of the trees and as well as belle laying next to me.

I looked at her in my perifle vision but i was still focusing on the dew drops, they were so beautiful. I heard her move her fingers across the grass and then she started screaming like me.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Belle's POV:

Allie and I had been screaming non stop! every now and then i would control myself to stop but it was very difficult. the pain was incredible, i thought the devil was punishing us... i dont know if pain could get any worse than this

First of all, right after i was "bitten" in the neck, that was the area my torture started, i automatically fell to the ground grabbing my neck and squeezing it.. it actually seemed to make it feel better because any other pain than this was good... it just kept throbbing though and it seemed as though i was trying to rip my neck out.

Then after the neck was the arms and legs, i swear they were on fire! it started in the hands and feet then moved up. I couldnt stay still, i was probably jumping everywhere.. then the fire moved to my chest, i felt as if my heart were not even though anymore, it was burned by the flames.

I was suddenly fine and i tried to sit up but that just seemed to make it react again so i immediately threw myself backwards. a few minutes later i realized that allie had grown real quite, it was just me screaming now, but about 15 minutes after that, there was no sound at all. we were both just sitting there dazed...

i dont know what she was doing but i do know what i was! It was completely pitch black outside yet i could see everything! there was a little group of ladybugs laying on the pond that was like probably over 20 ft away from me! there were 6 ladybugs.. 4 that were huge! and then 2 little itsie bitsie small ones... the tiniest one had only 1 little spot while the big ones had.. 11.. 12.. 13! how could i see that from so far away though??

and then i heard marching.. who the crap would be marching out in the forest? i looked up and saw a trail of ants a few feet away from me "marching" by.. it was them i was hearing!

i sat up, with more caution this time, and i was fine. I looked over and Allie was just lying there with a huge smile on her face. i couldnt tell what she was looking at but it must have been beautiful!

The sun started to slowly come up and the color of the sunrise was absolutely incredible! The pink and the orange with the blue of the sky, something i have never witnessed in my life. something so difficult to explain, someone would have to be there, looking at it the same way to understand

Once the sun was up i looked down at my hand to see that it was like sparkling! i started screaming again because i thought it was the fire, i thought the pain was going to come back! oh God please no.. dont do this to me!

"belle? why are you screaming?" allie asked while she was sitting up, she hadnt taken her eyes off of whatever she was looking at, but when she finally looked at me she gasped and we realized that she was sparkling as well

we just sat there astonished and none of the torture feelings were coming back...maybe we were not on fire.. maybe this is just how it was

Once i had moved into the shade i noticed that i wasnt sparkling anymore.. it must be only in the sunlight

"im so thirsty!" allie moaned

"yeah i am too let me go find a pond..."

i stood up completely and started walking to go find something.. my walking some how turned into running though and i was at the pond that was so far from me within seconds.

Allie saw me and was at my side a Milli-second later

"i suck at running!" i yelled "did i switch bodies with someone??" and then i looked into the pond and saw my reflection.. i was... beautiful.. i had always been pretty self conscious but what i was seeing of my self right now was amazing... my skin was totally pale but my hair was shining, golden, and perfect! i didnt have any makeup on but i literally didnt need it! my face seemed flawless and my eyes already popped enough. they were red though.. that was the only scary thing about the reflection...

"i am thirsty now! ugh why isnt this water helping!" allie said as she cupped handfuls of water and tried to sip it out of her hands

"i dont think we want water... i think we need... blood"

she jumped at the word and threw the water back into the pond.. "and where are we supposed to get that?"

right after she said that a herd of deer caught our attention

we didnt even think about them, all we needed was a wif of their smell and we were already on top of them, biting like crazy, i think only one of them got away. the blood was so good, yet there was something missing, like a waffle without syrup, or a a sundae without fudge, even a spaghetti noodles without the sauce.

i wasnt the only one thinking this. i could tell that allie wasnt completely satisfied either. but then, the wind went by and there was a smell that was irresistible, so strong and delicious, we followed the smell and didnt even think about what we were doing again

there were two hikers trying to found some good mountains to climb, they were just trudging along, human like, when we ran out of the bushes and pushed them down hard, we couldnt control our selves, we just bit them, as deep as we could, and sucked as much blood as possible. The men had been dead for a while but we were still getting the last of the blood out.. it was so good.. so tasty, nothing you would ever imagine!

After we realized what we did though, we were terrified, we had just killed two innocent men, heck we just ATE two innocent men.

I started getting dizzy, i couldnt take this all in in one day, the senses, the beauty, the thirst, the blood!

Then we smelt another scent.. it was definitely better than animal scent, but it was definitely not a human scent, it smelled similar to allie who was standing next to me.. but just a little different

we heard rustling in the bushes but not as if someone was walking, with the amount of sound there was in a second, you could tell that these people were running, and running fast, very fast


	5. Chapter 5

chap 5

Allie's POV

I was still in awe of my suroundings and thing about the taste of the blood at i had just eaten. Belle, who was standing next to me, stiffened and stopped breathing. I listened to what she was conetrating on.

I heard light footsteps they were speeding through the forest, one was way ahead of the other i could tell. The faint steps were getting closer and closer to us.

I stood waiting there. It wasnt human they could move that fast maybe it was james,laurnt,and victoria. If i ever saw them again, i would.... do whatever i could to hurt them. But i could only hear two sets of feet. It bummed me slightly but i was curious as to how many of my new kind was in the world.

I heard the one in front stop slowly and the pick thier stride back up. He was running closer toward us. at one point i thought of running away from the noise. I took a few steps back and started to turn. "Belle lets go" i whispered hoping we were out of range for them to hear.

She didnt turn as i waited for her. she was focused on the spot where i knew their entercne would soon be. I grabed her rock hard arm and tried to yank her away but she nugged me of and took a step forward. I hissed loudly. They would be standing in front of is. I didnt want to see anyone right now, though i looked fine. I saw my angelic reflection in the pond.

My skin was chalky and pale but beautiful as it glittered in the sunlight. My dark brown hair was shiny and perfect, as it feel right below my shoulders bouncing lightly as i walked. I had creepy bright red eyes that i hoped would change.

I heard the final footstpes as they slowed and came out from behind the tree. I was momentarly stunned by the beauty of the two men standing in front of us. they were staring back at us.

The taller one and short semi curly brown hair. He was huge with layers of muscle riplling on his arms and through the buttons on his shirt. His eyes were a deep gold, surounded by his bushy lashes. He looked like he was only in his late teens or early 20s.

The other one was much smaller compared to the guy standing beside him. He had bronze messy hair was perfectly windblown. He was strong and had lots of muscle that sourounded his arms and the perfect muscles under his tight sweater. He also had the golden, though his were closer to onyx than gold.

Belle took in a shallow gasp, she was still staring at the people in front of us. "What are your names" she asked quietly, i bet they could hear it tho.

"Emmett" the big short haired man answered. His voice was deep and booming as it echoed off the trees. His voice was flawless,smooth and even

"Edward" the other siad. His voice wasnt as deep and was just as smooth. I replayed his voice in my head till i knew i could remember it. The ache in my throat was the last of my worries. I finally took in a breath.

I could smell almost sunlight raidating from them. I tried to think of thw words to describe the strange scent that was so close to perfection and heaven. I merorized the scent to taking as many breaths that it wouldnt be noticeable.

"how old are you" edward asked

"17" i answered "almost eightteen" i said. i doubted i would ever see my 18th birthday day. But it didnt matter now i had worse things to deal with now.

"No... how long have u been a... vampire" he asked looking directly into my eyes

I looked up at the sky and judged from the placeemnt of the sun it had been about an hour only. "O.... an hour" i breathed heavily why did this matter

Edward shot a shocked look back at emmett who was trying to step into the woods. Emmett just looked back and forth between me and belle his golden eyes seeming to get darker. i was suddenly of come with fear. what if they thought we were dangerous and killed us!

I took a few steps back and put my hand on the tree that was next to me.

"We arnt going to hurt you" edward said, i wondered how he knew i was scared but it didnt care the relief ran though my body. It felted werid but i trusted him, almost like i had known him my entire life.

I looked over at belle wondering what she was thinking. She was staring at emmett with worry writen plainly on her face. She also looked like she was thinking hard about something. I wanted to ask her waht was wrong but they were still right there staring at us. My muscles tightened and i took another step back farther into the trees.

I was completely in the shade and most people wouldnt be able to see me but i knew they could. The sun suddenly came out from the thivk layer of clouds that had formed. It shined right on Belle, Edward, and Emmett. Again i was in awe of the beauty radiating for edward.

I looked away and into the forest focusing on the group of baby birds chirping in the trees waiting for thier mom to come back with some food.

I heard a low hiss and my head snapped toward belle. She was in a defensive crouch as she tried to back away. I saw waht startled her. It was another man standing next to them with the same golden eyes. He had blonde hair and had large muscles but not as big as emmetts. I could see the thousands of bite marks in his skin.

I jumped out into the sunlight my skin glittering as i crouched devensivly next to belle. A wave of peacefulness hit me and i was suddenly not crouching but was standing there waiting.

"this is jasper, he is our brother" edward said quietly

I grabbed belle's arm and started pulling her away. It wasnt safe now. We were outnumbered and Jasper looked dangerous. She didnt fight me off as i dragged her into the forest. I let go and we started running. I was out running her as we got closer to the road. I curved around so that we couldnt be seen by humans driving by.

"maybe we should go back, they know what they are doing maybe they could help us" belle whispered as she was running from behind me.

"I already figured it out, stay away from the sun, go out at night and sleep during the day" i said running a little faster

"But there is so much we need to know about our selves maybe there is others" she asked "we need to know the rules of this life" i hissed "ok ok, lets at least follow them, and see how they live"

I sighed and started to turn toward where i heard their almost silent foot steps. WE followed them i figured they knew we were there but i didnt care we wouldnt be staying lead us back to toward a meadow that opened up to a large house.

I saw a very pixie like girl with short black spiky hair walk out of the front door and walk gracefully toward jasper. A tall blonde haired man came out behind her. They all were goregous.

"hello" the blond man said "this is alice, and im carlisle" he smiled at us. "who are you" he asked sweetly his voice was calm and nice

"I'm Belle" she spoke for the first time in front of them "and this is allie" she smiled lightly, she looked very comforatble in front of all these people.

"Well hello" he smiled and shook her hand. I hissed at the contact and they both turned and looked at me. I was backing up toward the edge of the tree line wondering if i should just run.

"allie" edward said my name and it sent tingles down my spine but i ingroed it "we arent going to hurt you, u can trust us. all we want to do is help" he held his hands up like i was a cop holding a gun to him. He steped over to me and lightly took my hand dragging me toward carlisle.

I cringed away from him when we got closer. That was all i could handle. He let go of my hand but he put his hand on my sholder as if to keep me steady.

"allie" belle whispered "its ok" she smiled at me with reasurence. I still felt uneasy till another hand was on my shoulder. It made me calm and relaxed at first till i realized it was jasper. I cringed out from edward and his touch i step away and stood akwardly on the outside.

"She is only a hour old" edward explained to them "she will come around"

I saw a burenette girl walk out of the house with a sweet smile on her face "hello, im esme" she shook belles hand and reached out for mine. I timidly shook it then cringed away quickly.

"I would like to know about our kind and how you live" belle asked them and started to walk into their house. I slowly followed her staying away from everyone. They had a huge glass wall on the back. and lots of white fruanture that contrasted the wood floor.

My discorft was obvious as belle sat down on the couch and esme and carlisle followed her. I stopped by the door lingering there while everyone else moved toward the center of the room. Edward walked back over to me and grabed my hand trying to pull me lightly toward the couch. I sighed heavily and walked toward them


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Belle's POV:

The house these people (or shall i say vampires) brought us in to was marvelous! There was a wall that was just a complete glass window practically, and all the furniture was dainty and gorgeous, the whole house was spotless and the railings, fixtures, etc seemed very delicate.

We were all sitting in what seemed to be the living room, allie and I were on the couch. I was trying to be polite and talk but all allie did was cross her arms over her chest and pout, she was very quiet though and i didnt hear one word out of her

Carlisle started the conversation "well, i guess we should start by asking, how did you become one of us?"

Since allie wouldnt talk I was the one answering all the questions "We got lost in the woods and went to find our way to the main road, then these three freaks jumped in front of us. One of them bit allies wrist and another jammed their teeth in my neck"

"where were you going when you got lost?" emmett asked. his voice was so masculine and he was so cute, with his short dark brown hair and his smile, oh it looked so mischievous yet so nice. His eyes were dark but beautiful at the same time. He was very large, it seemed like his shirt was going to rip off his muscles were so big. I liked it... a lot

"we were headed up to seattle... where are we now?"

"Forks... so at least you made it to washington!" alice rolled her eyes and edward shook his head. They didnt seem to like it, but i thought emmett was kind of funny... i always did think everything was funny though

"yeah i guess.... so is there anything important we should know about being a vampire?" a tingle went down my spine saying that last word... I still didnt extremely believe thats what i was.... but i was just convincing myself something that gave me more relief

"well what do you know so far?" Esme asked. She was so beautiful! well they all were.. but there was something about Esme that just made her stand out

"hmmmm" i thought about it for a moment "that we are totally pale, our eyes change colors from like red to black, our beauty is astonishing, we can run really fast, we sparkle in the sunlight,our senses are outstanding, definitely not human-like, and..." i gulped a little "human blood... is what we want"

They all took a really deep breath, at the same time too... then Jasper jumped up and left immediately, what was his problem?

"did i say something.. wrong?"

"well jasper doesnt like talking about that stuff, he is our newest vampire and he cant control himself very well" carlisle explained

"control himself from what?"

"human blood... we are vegetarians, we only drink animal blood, we do not like killing innocent humans, but it is very hard to control because their blood is so much more delectable than animals, but we eventually learn" then he had an interesting look on his face.. like he was thinking about something devastating "have you two actually tried.. human.. blood?"

the thought was horrible to me. I really didnt want to kill the man i did but i was so thirsty and he smelled so good! the blood was the best thing i have ever tasted in my life for sure! i gulped "yeah, we both did"

emmett put his head in his monstrous hands "this is not good.. not good at all"

i was upset because i thought they were mad at us. i wanted to be just like them, i didnt want to kill people! i had to let them know that.. "oh we didnt mean to! i would never want to kill anyone, i just wasnt thinking, we will never do it again"

emmett took his head out of his hands and looked at me, he laughed a little and shook his head back and forth "the problem is, its gonna be even harder to stop now, you are a newborn and you are gonna want more! a lot more.."

i looked at allie and her eyes were very wide. she seemed... scared, almost as scared as i was. then to get off the subject i asked "is there anything else that we didnt cover earlier?"

edward spoke this time "well.. we are super strong, we can climb real easy, we never sleep, never eat, dont drink any liquid besides blood, we are immortal, cant die, except if another vampire tears us limb by limb and burns the parts, our skin is real cold, and... well we are monsters"

taking all of this in at once was hard. never sleeping? never eating? living forever? super speed and strength? i just couldnt believe what i was listening to

carlisle seemed upset about edward's last comment "now now, edward, dont scare them, we are not monsters, only if that is how we choose to behave"

Now both me and allie were quiet, we just sat there staring at the ground, very very confused and emotional, jasper ended up coming back and he sat in between us putting one hand on my shoulder and the other on allies

"dont worry, everything will be fine" and then we were both perfectly serene all of a sudden. i felt happy, and like a load had been lifted off my back, and by the look on allies face she did too!

"oh thats another thing..." emmett started

"what?" i said in an awkward tone, i felt like i was under a spell

"some vampires have individual powers, for instance, edward can read minds, alice can see the future on decision, and jasper can control emotions"

jasper left the couch and sat next to alice. i still felt happy but my original emotions seemed to be returning

"do you have a power?" i asked him

"no not really, but i am stronger than the others, haha!" he said looking at edward and edward threw an evil glance at him

"oh yeah well i can tell everyone what you are thinking right now! you think that..."

"shut up edward!" emmett said standing up, it looked like he was going to come and pound him but esme broke the two up

allie spoke for the first time "what are we supposed to do?"

"where are we supposed to go?" i continued "we cant be around our friends or family obviously" i shuddered at the though of sucking all the blood out of them as well

alice jumped up and smiled real big "you can stay with us!" she said while she came, took our hands, and lifted us off of the couch

"no really you dont have to.."

"oh but we are" esme said. she smiled

alice started taking us up the stairs and she was just talking all this random stuff, it was funny and cute at the same time "we are going to have so much fun together! it would be nice having sisters! im the only girl besides esme, it stinks, but that is no longer! yay! this is going to be fantastic"

then she opened a door real wide, and there was a huge room with two nice couches, a recliner, many books and paintings, and also a very elegant light fixture

"this is our extra bedroom" she exclaimed "but its not extra anymore since its yours now!" she said jumping up and down "well i will let you guys get settled

alice left and i sat down, allie eventually came and sat next to me but stayed quiet. after about a half an hour we went downstairs with everyone else. They all seemed like they were leaving soon and i asked what they were doing (im so nosy sometimes!)

"Well we are going to go hunt, I was going to see if you guys wanted to come" emmett said looking at me, his eyes were even more gorgeous when he was up close

"um, yeah i'll come" i said still staring at him

allie shrugged "i dont really want to go"

"i will stay with her" edward chimed in

"you dont have to, dont you need to go drink some blood anyways?" she said sarcastically

"i can wait, it would be rude to just leave you here alone"

"ok" she gave in, i dont think it was very hard for her to though

"okie dokie then, well, everone besides allie and edward, lets go get some bears!" emmett shouted. he walked over to the door but stopped at the doorstop. once i made my way over there he held the door and let me go ahead of him "ladies first"


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 part 1

Allie's Pov

I sighed and started to walk up to my room. I really was fine being alone.I needed time to think everything over. and it made it worse that edward could hear everything i was thinking.

"Im sorry about that" he commented on my thoughts. wheather it was that he stayed or could hear eveything i didnt know or care.

I walked up the stairs and closed the door. If i couldnt mentally be alone, being psycahly alone was good enough. I sat down on one of the couchs and laid back closing my eyes. I wished i could sleep but i knew i would never again. this life was amazing yet horrify and scary at the same time.

"It gets better you know" edward said from outside the door. He wasnt getting the be alone thing.

"How" i asked not opening the door. He lightly yanked it open and sat on the couch across from me. He stared at me for a while. i figured he was listening to my stress,panic, and anger.

"Well u learn to control yourself, though you dont seem terrible at that. and u realize that there is nothing you can do to change it so you might as well just live with what you got" he said. he was looking away now. i felt bad for being so rude earlier and went over to sit with him

"How did u get changed" i asked lightly, he could obviously hear me.

"I was born in 1901 and when i was 17 i had spanish influenza..." he trailed off but pciked up again after a few seconds "carlisle was my doctor and he stole me away and bit me, he was very lonley then, it had been just him till me" he said now looking me in the eyes.

"Im sorry" i whispered. "i have another question" i said quickly, "what do you do all day if u cant sleep"

"Well for half of the day we go to school, as carlisle's foster kids, and the other time we play music, hunt, do homework read, we just dont sleep" he said and saw my eyes grow wide. "We have all been doing this for sometime now and have enough control to be around humans"

"O" i said "so in a year or so i could go visit my friends" i asked. i pictured their faces in my head. but it was like i was looking through smoke and i couldnt see anything at all.

"No they most likly think your dead and when u have enough self control they will be older and have forgotten about" he was still staring into my eyes as he answered "sorry" he whispered his breath hitting my face. It was the same amazing smell only more real and condensed

"Its ok" i said staring back into his beautiful golden/brown eyes. It was like this for some time. I didnt count it, though it meant very little to me with no sleep.

At one point he reached his hand up and placed it lightly against my cheek, caressing it. His skin was like silk or velvet being run across my face. I leaned my head more into it, placing my hand against his to keep it there. We never lost eye contact the entire time. I enjoyed every second of his simple touch. I reached my own hand up and touched his cheek running my hands along his face. I lingered when my fingers lightly rested on his lips, before dropping my hand.

I couldnt be doing and i wouldnt. I hust couldnt yet i had to much to figure out and deal with. I didnt bother to tell him that aloud, he already knew what i was thinking.

"Im sorry" he whispered, leaning away from me and getting up. I was thankful fro the alone time, but missed him. I wanted to hold him no matter how much i couldnt and i wanted to forget everything but him . It felt strange and i was wondering if he felt the same way or at least what he was thinking. "I feel the same way" he said from down the hall i guessed.

I heard a door shut lightly and some music started playing. I was curious and no longer could think of a reason to stop or be scared. I got up and followed the sound of the music till the last door on the 3rd floor. I opened it quietly and looked around. I saw a self full of music, and a large stero on the other wall. there was one simple black sofa against the east wall. Everything was spotless.

"Changed your mind that quickly" he smiled a crooked smiled that if i could manage to cry i would have. I nodded and sat down on the floor in the doorway. I just wanted to watch. He looked away and started writing notes on a sheet of music paper. I wished i had payed more attention in music class now so i could recall the notes and follow along with the music. But i sat there befuttled as i stared blackly at the sheet.

"I will teach you" he laughed lightly and it echoed off the walls louder than the music. i got up and stood above him till he pulled me down next to him. "its very simple" he said as he started to teach me the line and spaces and the note they made. I understood it really well surprisingly, and when he started to continue i found i could follow along, and even humm the beat.

"This isnt the music i usually listen to" i said slowly not wanting to interput his thoughts "but i like it" i smiled at him as he looked up.

"Well i have been listening to this type for over 100 years, and it doesnt get old" he smiled at me. The glint of this teeth was stunning. "Your not that bad at this" he smiled. i looked confused "being a vampire u seem almost relaxed and your not focusing on thirst so much" he said and that caused a flar of heat to rise in my thraot. "Opps sorry" he said with a guilty look on his face.

i ignored the pain pushing it to the back of my mind. i got up and walked out side i should be here, i could be alone for a few day right? yes. i told myself and ran off into the forest. ran farther into the woods away from the house. I would just follow my scent back later when i could deal with everything better.

I ran for about an hour, i guessed edward didnt follow since there was sound sound of persuit. I stoped when i got to the outskirts of a small town in canada. I was thirsty...

chapter 7 part 2

Belle's POV:

We were all walking as far down into the woods as we could go (we wouldnt want any humans coming by!) but it was still pretty light outside so this was a much different experience than the first time i walked this far into the wood

Once we got to a certain location, Everyone seemed to split up. Carlisle and Esme turned left, Alice and Jasper kept going straight, and Emmett went right. I didn't know who to follow, i figured it didnt matter so i just turned right with emmett

We were walking down and he wasn't saying much, i thought maybe he didnt realize i was behind him but then my light bulb went ding! and i remembered that he was a vampire to and he can most likely hear my feet against the leaves and smell my scent

after a long moment of silence, and searching, i asked "what are we looking for anyways?"

"uh... an animal"

i rolled my eyes and sighed "I meant, what animal are we looking for specifically?"

"oh probably a bear"

i stopped walking and had a disgusted look on my face, i figured it was pretty obvious, i mean who would want to go hunt a bear? that just sounded weird to me

he stopped too, and ran right in front of me so that he was there within 2 seconds. He looked down at my face and smiled "are you... scared?"

"no..." i gulped "lets go get a ... bear" i tried to say cheerfully and excited

we both started walking again, this time him next to me instead of in front of me, the sound of his walking was so graceful, and it seemed to have a beat. i happened to glance every now and then at his face, he was so gorgeous! can a guy get any better looking? he could probably see me looking at him, especially since my glance would turn into a stare so after a few i stopped.

all of a sudden, he put his arm out in front of me, causing me to stop right away

"whats wrong?" i asked

"i see one... stay here" then he jumped over some bushes and i could hear him wrestling the bear, then there was a loud roar from the bear... i walked over closer (even though i was told not to) and the bear seemed very mad.. it was on its hind legs and had its paws up against emmetts hands like he was trying to push emmett over

they were both just puhsing and pulling eachother back and forth until finally emmett punched the bear as hard as possible into the stomach area, the bear flung backwards, roaring with obvious pain in his tone, and emmett went over and bit his paw very quickly. He started sucking the blood right away but hesitated when he saw me standing still from afar

"i didnt kill this huge thing just for me! come on, you know you want some!" then he went back to biting

i slowly walked over there, not knowing what the bear was going to taste like, and took his leg, jamming my teeth into its furry skin. we were definitely sucking the life out of it, but it was pretty tasty, once we were done we ran to the top of a hill and sat down under a shady tree. we just started talking and relaxed for a while

"so, how did you become.. this?" i asked pointing to the two of us

"well i became a vampire about 70 some years ago, a bear was attacking me and esme saved me from it, carlisle bit me and BAM! i was a bear fighter instead of the bear's snack"

i giggled really stupidly, i was so giddy around really hott, funny, muscular, nice, awesome, fantastic, gorgeous, sweet, caring.. ok now im running out of words. It felt weird liking him since i didnt really know him but he seemed perfect

"well we better find the others" he jumped up to his feet "ill go this way and you go that way"

"got it!" i said imitating his jump trick thing

he ran off and i just stood there, i didnt like running, even now when i can ran like 200 mph, but it was still running! didnt make a dif to me... man i wish i was with them right now! where ever they were! it would be so much easier

and the next thing i knew, they were in front of me

"oh thank goodness you guys found me first" i said letting out a deep breath "i hate running!"

then emmett came out of the bushes that were on the left of us

"gees, belle, you beat me! but didnt you go the other way?" he looked very confused, my face was probably pretty similar though

"wait, i found you?"

"ummmm... we were coming to look for you and then you just appeared out of nowhere!" jasper exclaimed

"and i missed it? no fair..." emmett said disappointed

carlisle looked at me with questioning eyes

"this must be your power" he whispered, but i could hear him clear as day

"power?"

"you must be able to transport place to place whenever you want"

"seriously?" i shouted "thats.. thats.. amazing i guess"

"lucky" emmett huffed while crossing his arms

"well lets get home, its going to rain in 27 minutes" alice said, then she started skipping along the path

We all walked into the house and edward came over to the door

"hey there you guys are.. now im not all alone"

"wheres allie?" i said horrified

"she needed some time to herself, she was real upset so i let her go"

everyone seemed to understand, we all just thought she was most likely high up in a tree thinking or something, i walked by edward and in my ear he said "so you like emmett huh?"

"shut up, he can still hear you, and how do you know?"

"mind reader"

i nudged his arm really hard and it seemed to have given him some pain, they did say that newborns were stronger :)

even though i had only been living with these people for a day, i already felt like part of the family and like edward was my annoying brother that i have had to live with all my life

it was getting really late now and i started feeling rather upset like edward said allie had, the whole power thing was also another load thrown on my back, what if it was hard to control, what if i would be with someone but be thinking about somewhere else so i would just leave? what if i couldnt get back? scary thought!

i just sat there stoned on the chair when emmett walked in the room

Emmett's POV:

Belle seemed upset, she wasnt moving at all, which seemed odd for her since she was always pretty energetic for what i have seen so far

I went and stood in front of her looking down into her stunning eyes, she was one of the most beautiful girls i had ever seen, her perfect eyes, long lashes, thin eyebrows, definite dark red lips, and her gorgeously lushes flowing hair that was a golden blonde and was so long it was down to the middle of her back, it was straight but still had a flowey style to it

"whats wrong?" i asked

"everything..." she muttered. She stood up immediately and had an expression that was very heart breaking. you could tell that she was miserable and even though it is not possible for her to cry, i swore i saw tears, which must mean she was very depressed!

the next thing you know, she had her face in my chest (if she was crying my shirt would be soaked) and she slowly put her arms around me, after a while i put mine around her, pulling her closer in so she could just have someone there to hold her

we stood there for probably 10 minutes! eventually i went and sat on the couch, put a pillow on my lap, and patted it. She automatically came and put her head on the pillow, while the rest of her body was sprawled out on the couch

she turned away from me and just lied there. of course she couldnt sleep, but at least she could rest

i started running my fingers through her perfect, no knotts at all, hair, it seemed to help he calm down

again we were there for a very long time, real quiet, i was just there to help her calm down. There was something about her that gave me this weird upset feeling when i saw her face that scared. I hardly knew her, but she seemed amazing so far, by far someone so unique! it was.. it was.. strange! the way i felt towards her, kind of awkward

"emmett! alice needs someone to arm restle"

"no im too..." but belle inturrupted me

"im fine" she turned over and looked up at me "go beat alice"

i laughed "ill be back" and i left to go kick some psychic butt!

Belle's POV:

that was sweet of him, really sweet, but now he was gone, i guess that was my fault. Allie still wasnt back and it had been forever! it was getting really dark and i had no idea where she was

i figured i have to find her now, something could have happened, i dont know what could happen to immortal creatures like us but still! i stood up and decided to try my new power

i thought about it really hard... 'all i want is to be with allie, where ever she is, i wish i was standing right next to her' i thought in my head.

i had my eyes closed and now it felt kind of windy, i opened my eyes and i wasnt in the house anymore, i looked over and saw a sign about 20 yards away saying "welcome to ontario, canada" then i turned and saw allie standing there


	8. Chapter 8

chap 8

Allies Pov

I heard someone not to far behind me i crouched down and turned about to lunge.

"God allie dont attack me" belle rolled her eyes and i straightened up. She looked proud of herself but still upset by something. I looked down probally looking guilty. "what did you do" she asked

I looked up at her my eyes were now and even brighter red. "I killed some people" i sighed, it was in my nature and i wasnt too ashmed.

"ALLIE" she screached "why did u do that, i thought you were gonna kill animals like the cullens" she gave a dissaproving look.

"Its our nature, when im older i will stop and do what they want but now this is what i want" i said putting my hands in my battered pockets. I accidently hit the bulets that i had put into my pocket

"Whats that" she asked pulling the 3 bullets out.

"They shoot at me" i sighed hopeing she wouldnt hear the ruffling of the paper in my pocket. "I killed MURDERS belle! i could SAVE people" i said my voice raising an octave

"It doesnt matter, they are still people" she siad and ran off into th forest. I quickly ran after her and out ran her after a little while. I made it to the cullens house about a minutes b4 her.

I burst into the door, and everyone came back to greet me. I saw carlisles shock at my brighter red eyes "ya i know im a horrible person,belle already told me" i said running up the stairs

"Allie" edward called and followed me. I slammed the door shut and held my back to it so he couldnt open up "we arnt upset, everyone has gone through this crazed new born faze, your doing what you should be, and u have actully done better than me. When i was a newborn i killed 10 people on my first day" he said pushing the door, but it didnt budge

"really?" i asked quetly and let the door go, he opened it and nodded. I sighed "im sorry, its just i need something and the people were there and their blood smelled delicous and i couldnt help myself" i siad looking at my feet.

"I understand" he siad reaching into my pocket and pulling the note out. it read : Dear Mom and Dad, im so sorry i love and im fine, something happened and i cant come home, but i am safe so dont try to look for me. Love, allie. "are you sure about this" he asked i nodded and he followed my thought "i will give it to them" he ran quickly away and i was alone till belle ran into the room.

"Your the murderer" she said and threw the bullets at me

"So are you" i yelled i heard it echo across the house and the meadow "ya what about that human in the woods right after we woke up, huh" i heard carlisle cring which caused the springs in the couch to squeak a little.

"Thats beside the point" she said and ran out of the room. I waited and waited for edward to get back. Finally he came through my door and smiled at me.

"they got it, and were relieve but upest" he smiled. i sighed i was relived. "I heard what happened and im sorry, your not that bad i have killed thousands"

"Im sticking to your diet" i siad. He nodded with a slight smile and kissed my forehead. I was shocked at the gesture, but i didnt care it was sweet. "jasper" i called and heard his light footsteps come up the stairs. "i need a pick me up" he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. the happiness that ran through me was delightful.

He let go and we all walked down stairs. I saw emmett flexing his muscles and jasper came down, they were gonna arm werstle, belle was sulking on the couch,and carlisle and esme were trying to comfort her. Alice was smiling at me cus i had put on the new clothes she had given me. It was a pair of skinny jeans with a tight satin shirt.

"Emmett, can i arm wrestle you" i asked quietly, he laughed and led me outside to a flat rock. He put his arm out and flexed his muscles as i grabed his hand. He pushed hard b4 i could move. My arm didnt bugde, i luaghed and he lost a few inches, then i smiled and slamed his hand into the rock. I started giggleing as he kicked the rock, it just missed hitting belle.

"Hey watch it next time" she huffed and ran up to her room where she slammed the door.

"rematch tomorrow after school" he said and walked into the woods.

"School?" i asked "Are we going"

"you and belle arnt but the rest of us are. carlisle is taking the day off, because the story is that you are his new foster kids." he edward siad

"You and belle are thrirtenn year old girls that carlilse adopted but u are to scared to go to school, so esme is home shcooling you, and carlisle is staying with you for a few days" alice smiled "we are sisters now" she hugged me and pranced up toward the house.

"O, but im 17 and belle is 16" i said. I thought i someone had siad that earlier.

"We know that, this is just the story, so you have excuse not to go to school, and it is less conpicuious if your younger" carlisle answered sweetly

"that makes sense" i said quietly "but what are we gonna do all day when your gone" i looked up at edward he smiled a little, probally because i was sad about not being with him for that long of time.

"U get to hang out with esme, you guys will probally decorate your room"he said looking down into my eyes.

"Ok" that sounded fun. I sighed and grabbed his smooth hand. I would enjoy the time i had with him for now.

"I will come back" he whispered into my ear, i knew the other could hear me and if i could blush i would have. They were all staring at me, it was awkward. But they all had smiles on their faces which made it worse. I usually brushed embarassment off but i couldnt do it now.

I followed edward up toward his room, he didnt seem to mind, besides i didnt really have a choice since he wouldnt let go of my hand. "why did u say that out loud" i asked

"Was that wrong" he said looking down at me as we went up the stairs.

"Well i dont know" i said confused


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9!

Belle's POV

I had stormed up to my room after I had almost been chucked at with a rock. I was so angry! I have been holding my thirst, controlling myself as well as i can, which is much harder than it may seem, and Allie just goes over to Canada, kills all these humans, and then no one seems to care! I have been calm, for her, and this is how she repays me? jerk....

I was reading some mystery romances, ever since I became a vampire it seems like all i have been doing is reading, in the past like day or two iv read about 15 books, they were all pretty good i do have to say. There was a certain one I wanted to read and I had seen emmett reading it earlier, it was probably in his room...

I really wanted to read this book so i made a journey down the hall. i knocked on his door and there was no sound, he was probably still downstairs. It was midnight now and edward and allie were in her room talking. Everyone else was downstairs, they were probably playing games and stuff. I figured emmett wouldnt mind so i just barged into his room, i saw the book on his sofa and leaned over to grab it

"are you looking for something.. or someone?" i jumped at the sound, it was emmett, he must have seen me go into his room, stupid vampire senses!

"im sorry, i just wanted to read this book and I, you know what, that was rude of me, im sorry i will leave now" I was about to walk out the door when he blocked it

"im not angry, its cool if you want to borrow it, you can come in here anytime you want" he smiled but still kept the door blocked "why dont you go sit down"

i shrugged, and walked over to his light blue sofa. I sat down politely and he just plopped on right beside me

"im sorry i was so rude downstairs"

"what are you talking about?" he asked

"when i yelled at you, i know you didnt mean to kick the rock towards me"

"oh its ok, im sorry about that too, i dont have real good aim, so what is going on with you and allie?"

I started rambling really fast "well, she is an idiot who wont even try to control herself so she just goes and kills like 5 people willy nilly, even when i have tried my hardest, and no one seems to care about what she did, she always gets away with everything and makes me look like the bad one! i hate it, it annoys me so badly, i mean yeah maybe i should be there for her, comforting her, telling her its going to be ok. i guess that is what i should do.. instead of holding a grudge but its so hard you know? it is just so frustrat....." and then, he kissed me, just a very quick sudden one, but it was a kiss

i blushed (if that is possible for vampires to do with their pale skin) and just sat there stoned.

"sorry..." he said

"no no, dont be"

"you talk a lot" and then my stoniness went away and we were both just cracked up, it was so nice to be with emmett, sometimes i wonder if he was my jasper (controlling my emotions)

"i think you were right about what you said at the end, maybe all allie needs is for you to be there for her"

"yeah, i guess im just letting my emotions over rule me, this life is just so hard... and iv been trying so hard... and right now the only thing i want is.. human... and i just.. i just.."

he got closer to me and lifted my chin "i know its hard" he paused "but i think, that you are doing a fantastic job, but right now your friend is in need of help, and I think you are the only one who can give it to her"

"your right" i kissed him again just like he had before "thank you SO much" and then i used my power to be standing right in front of her

right when i arrived she jumped back and hissed, after a few seconds she realized it was just me and moped back over to her original spot

"how did you do that?!" she half asked half yelled

"its what i do, i transport, wheres edward?"

"he left, alice needed him, i kinda wanted some alone time anyways though" then she looked at me weirdly and i didnt comprehend what she was trying to tell me "that sorta means i want you gone, i dont need anymore scolding" she turned away from me to go look out the window, it was completely dark but we could still see all of the beautiful night

"allie, im not here to scold you, im here to HELP you, please i just want to clear this up"

"why do you care?" she whispered

"becuase you are like a sister to me, technically we are sisters anyway, but really allie, i understand that this is hard, but you just have to hold that thirst back"

"what if i dont want to!?" she shouted looking at me

edward had been by the door, he was looking back and forth between the two of us "im sorry, ill let you two be" he said and then he was gone

"allie, your going to have to, we cant live like that! but you dont have to do it alone!" i went and stood next to her "i will be by your side every step of the way, and next time i yell at you, just slap me, literally!"

she slapped my face real hard. i put my hand over where she had hit me, there actually was some pain, she was strong! "uh, what was that for?"

"for yelling at me before" then she slapped me again, same spot "and that was for the second time you yelled at me"

even through the pain i managed to laugh, and it looked like she was smiling

"why dont we just go take a walk through the forest? we can just talk and hang out like we used to... when we were... human..." i paused before and after the word, i was afraid it would upset her

she seemed chipper though, not bothered at all "great idea, lets go"

edward must have read her mind cause when we ran down the stairs he told us to have fun, emmett asked him what we were doing and he explained. emmett then told us to have fun as well and we both walked out the front door

"where are we going to go?" she asked

"i dont know.. somewhere we can be alone" i looked around searching for a high mountain, like the one emmett and i had been together

"there is a spot" i pointed at the tall mountain, it was very far away, and like usual i didnt feel like running. allie started to run and i stopped her

"we arnt going to run" i told her

"well im definitely not walking!"

"we dont have to do either, at least i dont think so..." i hadnt tried this yet, but it was worth a shot, i took her hand, holding on to it tightly and thought real hard 'i want to be on that mountain' i kept thinking

second later we were there, both of us, i was still holding her hand and then i let go.

"how.... how did we do that?"

"like i said earlier, i can transport real easy, its my power, i guess i can transport other people too"

"thats so... wow!"

"i know... what can i say"

we sat down by a tree and reclined against the trunk. we sat there forever just talking about the cullens, mostly edward and emmett, and what we were going to do while everyone was at school and stuff. We figured we could write poems and stories, maybe try to learn the job of a pianist, or even go hunting together. we kept laughing when i heard a faint voice

"do you hear that?" i asked, i was already terrified and i jumped up "maybe we should...." then i swore i saw James


	10. Chapter 10

chap 10

Allie's POv

I saw james in the corner of my eye, he didnt hide well but i dont think he wanted to go unnoticed. "Look at them" he whispered and i heard and saw victoria and laurnet running towrad they slowed and stared at us. "She already dsicovered her power. This is very conveient" james smiled evily.

"I knew they would be gifted" laurnet smiled and walked over to run his hand across my cheek. I shoved him off and heard him slightly wimper at the pain.

"Belle" i whispered knowing they could hear us "Get help" she nodded and dissapreared into thin air. I looked at the beasts in front of me discusted. I wanted to kill james right there, but with out back up, i would fail.

Belle was back, emmett was holding her right hand and jasper the other. I heard the quiet steps of the others coming up the hill toward us. We had numbers so i lunged toward toward james. he ancitpated my attack and was ready. He grabbed my arm and swung me into the tree.

WIth i thud, i hit the bark and heard the snap as it started to fall under the pressure. I heard the others burst into the small clearing. Edward growled through his teeth and esme looked worried while she stood behind carlisle. James was preoccupied so i lunged and tore a chunk out of his shoulder, and spit it out onto the ground.

He yelled in pain and started to jump toward me. Edward got in front of me and kicked james in the gut. I looked over and swa the victoria and her red flowing hair taking small steps into the woods.

James growled and turned into the forest picking up the chunk of his shoulder that was still on the ground.

"who are they" carlisle asked as they left.

"They are the monsters who changed us" i growled. But i couldnt bring my self to chase them. In a way i was thankful they changed us, i would have never met edward or alice or any of my new friends, i could possibly have a better life, but this was not the way i wanted to live, with the constant burn in my throat that some things would have to die for.

"Well they will be back" edward muttered "they want you two to join their coven. They loved the fact that belle had discovered her power already. They are hoping that you have a better power"

"Well i will have to find out, maybe i can use it against them" i smiled and started prancing back toward the house. I stayed in thr front lawn while the others got ready to go to school. "Allie" edward broke my conentration.

"Yes?" i looked up from my seat in the grass.

"We are leaving, i wanted to say goodbye" he said, and i looked around i hadnt noticed the sun coming up behind the clouds. I mouthed the word o and waved trying to slip back into my thoughts.

The day continued on without much events. Me and esme redecorated my room, while belle and carlisle talked about religon and science and how he can be a doctor with this.

Me and esme were painting my room a dark purple, with one light purple wall. She had got tons of fake flowers from a store in seattle, that we were putting in cute vases with little marbles. We planned to go shopping in portland tomorrow to get some furintire and more decorations.

"Allie" belle asked "what should i do with my room" i flited toward the dining room table were her and esme were going over next weeks renovation of her room. There was tons of color samples across the table, and a few designs that they were sketching together.

"I like this one" i pointed toward the keylime sample that was in the center of the table almost covered by papers and other samples. I grabed it and tossed it to her. i sat in my seat and listened to the sound of the volvos tires turn off the pavement.

"Omg how could we have missed that" belle said and shoved all the other samples to the edge of the table.

"Im just that good" i sighed rolling my eyes at her. I got up and flitted toward the door. Edward didnt park in the garage and he let everyone out and turned the car off.

"How was school" i asked smiling

"Your lucky you dont have to go" emmett muttered and rolled his eyes. He tossed his backpack into the dirt and walked in to the house.

"You look cute" alice smiled at my cute grey shorts and white heels that matched the white top i had on. She had bought me and belle a weeks worth of clothes, and on friday was taking us to seattle so we could pick some of our own.

I rolled me eyes and followed her into the house. Jasper was laying across the couch and alice went and sat by his head. They stared at the tv though they didnt look interested in the news that was on.

"Belle Huesvedlt and Allie Nachtigall have been missing for five days now. They were on a trip to seattle with their friends when they got lost and went to find help, they never made it back to car that their travling compainions made a get away in" the news anchor siad when a picture of us flashed across the screen. It was when we didnt look like gods.

"We feel so bad that we left them there" meggan sobbed into the camera, macayla was crying next to her. They looked like they hadnt slept in days.

"Meggan, macayla" belle said fliting into the room. We held hands as they continued

"We heard screams and managed to escape but we couldnt save them" macayla almost screamed into the camera. They looked so sad and hurt, it was all our fault.

"Their parents are just as devastated" the reporter with the girls said and then our parents were on the screen. All of them were crying with hankerchiefs in thir hands.

"She was my baby" my mom sobbed. Her and belles mom walked away their tears and gasps for air getting worse.

"mommy" belle whispered, and reached her hand out like she could actully touch her mom.

"We will find them" belles dad huffed and stormed away.

"Recently the Nachtigall's got a note adressed from their daughter it read:Dear Mom and Dad, im so sorry i love you and im fine, something happened and i cant come home, but i am safe so dont try to look for me. Love, allie." the reporter said holding my note in a plastic bag "The police have no leads at this time, the only clue was a foot print in the dirt next to what looked like a hand clawing into the ground. And one day during their scearch they heard loud screams"

Everyone had gathered around the tv and was watching. I heard esme gasp a few times suring the report. I was squeezing belle hand i probally could have ripped it off, but she didnt seem to notice.

"Oh my God" carlisle said when the comercails started. He was holding esme close to his side. alice and jasper had sat up and were holding ahnds as they looked at the tv wide eyed.

There was a quick sudden knock at the door. "Allie, belle run out the back door" edward said "we will call u back when the cops leave wait alice go with them" he shoved us all toward the door.

We stayed in the near by bushes listening to the converstation. "Hello chief swan what brings you here" carlisle said, i could tell he was smiling.

"Well we were wondering if u had seen any sucpisious bheavior latly" he asked hoarsly.

"No not at all everything had been perfect actully, the twins are adjusting well, and they are the sweetest girls ever" i saw him smiling proudly.

"can i see the girls" he asked with sucpision.

"im sorry, they went out with alice to get some ice cream and some new clothes" carlisle said calmly "they want to enroll in school next semester"

"Well thats nice, call us if u see anything" he said looking around before walking over to his car. When he was a safe distance away we came out of the bushes.


	11. Chapter 11

chap 11

Belle POV

The boys (and alice) were gettin ready for school, it was tuesday now. Time goes by fast when you spend it with emmett. I couldnt believe that it was already morning.

"I'll see you later Belle, dont have too much fun without me" emmett said while he was walking out the door

"oh trust me, it would be to hard to" i smiled and then they all left. I went over to the little laptop in the office downstairs. as i got on to the homepage which was the news broadcast I saw an article that said "SOLUTIONS TO THE MYSTERY OF THE BELLE AND ALLIE CASE". I clicked on it and read on

it said that three officers came across a part in the woods where two men were lying there dead, they just seemed like ordinary hikers out for a nice walk. It seemed as though they both had been bitten by bears in the wrist. Their conclusion was that Allie and I were also attacked by bears, but escaped possibly alive.

I laughed at how they thought the men had been killed by a bear, silly humans these days. I was kind of scared that they are still looking for us, what if we were to be found, i guess we would just have to stay more hidden

Today was the day to decorate my room! I picked up the key lime green sample and looked at it admiringly. Allie really had a good eye! i loved this color, green was always my favorite no matter what kind. I was so excited! i grabbed the paint can and trudged up to my room with esme

It took us almost all of the time that the guys were at school to get it done. It was so worth it though. Once we were done we looked around in awe. It was so pretty. All of the walls were the green color and there was a pink sofa on one wall, two pink chairs on another wall across from the sofa with a white table in the middle that had a pot of orange lilies and some of my favorite books stacked up. Then on the other wall there was a bookshelf taking up half the space and the other half was composed of a white desk and my laptop/radio on it. The window area was gorgeous with all of the flowers along it, the different colors were pink, orange, yellow, purple, all real pretty springy colors.

Allie wanted a few more decorations for her room so she and Esme left right away. I was going to go with, but i decided to stay home and admire my room some more, I also wanted some time to myself. It was so overwhelming to see all of my family and friends on the television. Everyone, including carlisle would be home soon, it was 2:30 and school was practically over, i figured i had about 10 or 15 minutes to myself

I went over to the desk which was adjacent from the window to turn some music on. I thought I had heard a noise but then again i could be hearing things. but when i turned around, James was right in front of me and gripping onto my arm as tight as possible (for him at least)

"dont even try to tansport this time, because if you go anywhere im just going right with you sweetie, im not letting go of your arm" he said in a very menacing tone. It was frightening and he started to grip tighter, tighter, and tighter, until i almost couldnt take the pressure anymore

"what do you want?" i managed to gasp out

"i want YOU, and your little friend too, where is she?"

"i dont know" i said real quick, i was a horrible liar

"i can tell your hiding something" then he moved closer to me and looked down at my face, next he examined the room and saw my laptop. He dragged me over to it and read what was on the screen, at the time it was an entry from my journal, that said how i was starting to have feelings for emmett. He laughed and looked back at me

"this emmett fellow here, i know who he is, and if you dont do what i want you to, i will hurt him, maybe even kill him if i have to"

all i could manage out was a gasp and then i think i stopped breathing, though that didnt do anything at all, i was a vampire, but the thought of him killing emmett because of me was terrifying, i would never let it happen, i had to do everything this guy wanted

"let go of her arm, now" i turned to the door and it was emmett, he was leaning against the door sill and he had his hands wound in great fists

"oh look who decided to show up"

"emmett, please, dont do anything, hes going to hurt you" i said, almost yelling

"well he will definitely have to hurt me first before he lays a finger on you" then he came over and shoved james to the floor, he was so strong! james got back up and pushed himsself towards me, but i transported so that i was right behind emmett.

"go now, i have 4 other people downstairs that could rip your head off in a second" emmett said in a deep gruff voice

"fine, but the only reason i am leaving, is because im alone on this one, i will be back, and i will win" then he looked over at me and cocked his head "and remember what i said, you better listen to me girl, tell allie i said the same thing about edward" then he leapt out the window and was gone

i threw my arms around emmett "thank you so much! but please, dont put yourself in danger"

"i will if i have to" we went downstairs and everyone was there, even allie and esme

"what was going on upstairs?" alice asked

"james came for belle"

"WHAT!" allie shouted

emmett looked aorund

"we are going to have to kill them"

"now now emmett, dont you think we can try a more peaceful way first" carlisle suggested

edward blankly stared at him "im reading his mind right now, they are all very stubborn carlisle, they are not going to give up like that, they want belle and allie, and they are going to do whatever it takes to get them"


	12. Chapter 12

12!

Allie's Pov

Wow. James was psycho. why would he want me and belle this badly. O well i would make sure that the family was safe, no matter what. Wow i realized this was the first time i had ever called them family. And they were, i was a cullen now, no longer a nachtigall. And esme was like a mother to me, she was so sweet and caring. And carlisle as like my father, he was strong sweet and loved his family so much.

I still needed to find my power though, i knew there was a chance that it could be used against them.

i walked upstairs, holding my breath when i passed belles room, it still smelled like paint it was gross. Edward silently followed me. I went into my room. It still wasnt finished, we didnt have any furniture yet, i let belles room get painted first and she had already pre ordered her furinature.

Edward sat down on the floor next to me. He just stared at me for a while. i stared back into his light golden eyes, they melted me like butter. i had nothing else to say.

He sighed and looked over at the door like he was expceting someone to burst through the doors at any second. "Want to go for a walk" he asked very quietly taking my hand in his. I nodded and he unlatched the window and jumped out. I followed silently, barly making a thud when i landed on the ground next to him.

We walked silently for a few minutes, he grabbed my hand and we started running. He was much faster than me, but he slowed for me though he was leading me toward an unknown spot.

We arrived in a large meadow, the grass was thick and damp and wildflowers were everywhere. It was beautiful. The way the purples and the oragnes and the pinks mixed with the green leaving me to make shapes and patterns with in them. He sat right down taking me with him.

I scooted closer and looked at our hands wound so tightly together that barly anything on the planet could break it. I loved the stain smooth feel of his skin. When i looked up he was staring at me. "what" i asked

"Nothing" an expression on embarssment crossed his face, like a little boy getting caught staring at the girl he likes. I would have blushed. We looked deeply into each others eyes, it lasted like that till he leaned forward though he never lost eye contact.

I finished the distance. Our lips meet. His lips were softer than his hands and i could almost feel the fire from his touch. He closed his eyes, and it was like we had been together forever. He pressed his lips harder agaisnt mine and i pulled him closer into me. we both forgot that we had only known each other for a week, it was like we had been together forever

I heard a loud beep and edward pulled away and grabbed a silver phone out of his pocket. "Belle im sorry, we went for a walk" he sorta gasped into his phone while i tried to catch my breath. "ok we will be home in a minute" he snapped the phone shut and stood up. I followed him.

"Allie, u had me worried" belle said pacing up and down the stairs. Emmett was laughing silently as he sat on the bottom step watching her.

"Why afraid that i would trip and die" i said sarcasticly and rolled my eyes. Emmett burst out laughing. Belle stoped and glared at us for a few seconds till she started giggling too. She went and sat on the step next to emmett.

"Aw isnt that a cute couple" i joked with alice. She was stting at the table with swads of fabric for a dress she wanted to design for me, and then the one for belle.

Alice laughed and made cheesey kissy faces. Emmett and belle looked down embarassed. Everyone laughed lightly but stopped when emmett looked up pretty angry.

"We have guests coming soon" alice said to carlisle who had just walked into the room, after an emergency call to the hospital.

"Who" he asked alice or edward since he could also see what was happening in her vision.

"Our friends from denali" edward said before alice could say anything "they heard about our new friends and wanted to stop by. They will be here tomorrow"

"Thats sweet" esme said "im gonna clean up a little" esme grabbed a duster and started cleaning the already perfect house.

"Who are they" me and belle asked at the same time

"Our friends, tanya,irina,kate,carmen,and eleazar" emmett answered "we lived with them for a while in denali"

"Allie you will love eleazar" edward smiled down at me "he can tell you what your gift is" I smiled excited

I waited all night, wondering what my gift was. Hopeing it was cool like belles. Finally the morning came and we heard the car pull into the drive way and the 4 doors slam shut as the 5 people walked silently toward the door.

"Edward" tanya smiled when he opened the door. She gave him a hug which sent a strange fire ripping through my stomach, i was jealous of the simple hug between friends.

Tanya was a goregous strawberry blonde with curls, and she had the same golden eyes as the cullens. Her sister kate had straight blonde hair like belle through it was lighter. Irina had pale blonde hair that looked more silver than blonde, i wished i had hair like that. They all had the beautiful golden eyes.

Carmen and eleazar had the same dark brown hair that was close to black. They had an olive tint to their pale skin. They were all beautiful and very kind.

Everyone nicely shook our hands then gave us hugs. Apparently the cullens were like family so they conisdered me and belle like cousins.

Edward always stayed close to me, most of the time he was rubbing my back, or holding my hand. It was almost possesvie, like he was showing everyone i was taken... but there wasnt any competion.

Unless i had competion. I turned and looked at up at him, he looked down and stared into my eyes reading my thoughts. Does one of them like you, i thought with a jealous tone. He nodded and looked away.

"Allie" eleazar said smiling at me "edward told me you wanted to know your gift" i nodded a huge smile spreading across my face "well honey" he paused like he was focusing "your telepathic"

"really" i asked. it was the first thing i said anything to anyone of them. I had been shy of my new "family", and i realized with how goregous they all were, that i had competion. Belle must have been thinking the same thing cause i could see the almost sour expression on her face.

"Yes" he smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He led me into the dining room where we started talking more about gifts and some of his history.

"How long are you staying" carlisle asked sweetly when our conversation had ended and we were standing the living room.

"Till tomorrow evening if thats ok" tanya said, she was the most talkative. She stood closer to edward than i liked. I was so jealous i had thoughts of ripping her head off. Thats wasnt like me. I imedatly felt bad, i shouldnt want to hurt my family, though i barly considered them friends though i was close to eleazar as edward had predicited.

Edward had trouble containing his laughter at my thoughts, and was laughing under his breath. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to explain. "Just something that allie thought" he said quietly when he stopped, tanya shot a jealous glance at me.

"Care to explain allie" kate asked. She was every nice, she wasnt pushy which i liked. She didnt make me feel like i had to talk.

"No thanks. private thought. Some people," i paused and glared at edward "need to learn about privacy" i joked and the room shook with almost silent laughter.

"we better get to school" edward finally said. Panic over came me. He couldnt just leave me with all these people i didnt know. Sure esme and belle were staying but i couldnt hide forever.

"its ok" edward whispered in my ear, almost everyone was tuneing us out. "You will be fine" he lightly kissed my neck, and went upstairs to grab his backpack and change.

It was now just me belle and the denali coven sitting in the silent room, while the other got ready for the day. I diecided i need to change into new clothes. So i got up and left belle followed up to her room.

I did feel rudem so when i came down i apologized. No one seemed to care. "bye see you later" emmett said kissing belles cheek and leaving.

Edward kissed my lightly, and left i listened to his shiny volvo drive off. it was silent till esme came back into the room. She heard about my discomfort and sat next to me, holding my hand. Like a good "mother" in a sense. I wanted to be strong like her.

"How do you do it?" i asked "drink only animal blood i mean"

"Well we dont want to be killers, and we find humans fasinating. Also we cant form very good bonds with other when we live off humans" carman answered

"i hope i can be as strong as you are" i said looking at them and then at esme who had grabed belles hand.

"Well we all slip up sometimes" irina siad "but im sure you will be. Alice thinks you will be soon and you cant argue with her" she laughed and we all laughed with her.


	13. Chapter 13

13....

Belle's POV

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were still gone, they would be for another couple hours, which stunk. Allie Esme and I were sitting on the couch, Esme in the middle. The five beautiful strangers (technically "family members") were across from us. Allie and Eleazar seemed real close. They were talking a lot. Allie was really excited about her power, she just wish she knew how to use it. I was talking a lot to Carmen, she was so nice. We had a lot in common. Now, the other three, Tanya Kate and Irina, were in my opinion intimidating. They were drop dead gorgeous and it wasnt fair. Well Carmen was beautiful as well, but there was something about the other three that made me.... jealous i guess you could say

What also stunk was the fact that all they did was talk about Emmett. It was so agrivating!

"Emmett is hilarious, without him around it can get kinda dull"

"he is so cute too, what an awesome guy"

"well Belle, it seems like you two have a thing going on, you are a pretty lucky chickie"

they were all laughing and I was forming a little fake smile "yeah i guess your right" i said through my teeth. They said a lot of similar things about Edward as well, and even Jasper, but I didnt care about them, I only seemed to get upset about Emmett, well of course! It was because i had a huge attraction towards him, which is odd for me, normally after the first week im already over the guy. Emmett was different though, different in many ways, not because he was a vampire, but because he had every trait that i wanted in a man, and not only that, but he seemed to have feelings back. I had met some guys in the past that had most of the things i wanted in a guy, but it never worked because they didnt like me back. That was one of the big problems, it seemed as though since I didnt get the guy i really wanted, i would just go for some weird dude who liked me, maybe i wouldnt like him but at least he liked me, that was what i used to think.

Even though i felt real uncomfortable around these people, i still like Carmen, she was really cool and understanding. She never said anything about Emmett which helped a lot. Every time Tanya would say something about Edward i could see allie out of the corner of my eye kinda twitch. She seemed to be thinking the same thing I was.

Two hours went by slow, real slow, These people could talk a lot! Gees, it was so annoying.... but My eyes grew wide and i got a big smile when i swear i heard the sound of Emmett's Jeep!!! eeeepie! i jumped off the couch and yelled "They're home!" I disappeared into thin air and was now standing next to Emmett's jeep.

"I see that you just couldnt wait any longer" Emmett said laughing

"haha very funny, you know that i get bored easily when you are not around." then i blushed a little bit and he slammed the door of the jeep. He walked in front of me and held my face in his hands, kissing my forehead ever so lightly.

"you crack me up" he whispered as he grabbed my hand and I transported us into the house again.

Jasper and Alice were already there sitting in the little loveseat next to the window, and Edward was also inside standing next to allie as close as anybody can be to someone. I was still holding Emmett's hand, I wasnt going to let go especially with all of these freaks who seemed to just love him so much! grr...

"thank goodness you are home" Irina said "we just missed you guys so much"

i was mimicking her in my head "we just missed you guys so much" "we just missed you guys so much" blah! when she said you guys, she literally meant all the "guys!" what an annoying little gorgeous person she was!

"well we missed you guys too" emmett said with a large grin. I just looked up at him kinda angrily. Was he trying to flirt with them? what the crap? when he said you guys did he mean me or them? he looked back down at me with question in his eyes. I shook my head and looked down at our hands. I was not letting go

another hour went by and Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar were getting ready to leave. They were saying there goodbyes and giving their goodbye hugs, they seemed to hug Emmett pretty long and tight, and Carmen came over to give me a hug as well

"it was so nice meeting and talking to you" she exclaimed with her angelic voice. She gave me a big hug and i agreed with what she said

They all gave one last goodbye and zoomed out the door. Thank God they were gone! Emmett and Edward were talking and Allie came over next to me "you didnt seem to like them very much, am i right?" she asked

"no i didnt really, you?"

"not that much, they seemed nice but they were too...."

"perfect?" i finished off her sentence. We did that with eachother a lot

"yeah, thats exactly what i was going to say"

Edward came over and asked Allie if she wanted to have some more music "lessons". She liked the idea and ran along, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Emmett came from behind me and was rubbing my shoulders "you seem... tense..." he started

"is that so?"

"yes, and i think i know why too"

"yeah, think is the right word, if you are just so smart why dont you tell me why im tense" i said in a playful tone. He smiled and we were in my room in a flash

"wasnt expecting that" he said looking around my room

"well i figured we needed some privacy if you wanted to talk about this"

We sat on the little pink couch and he put his arm around me. "i talked to edward" he started "he told me what allie was thinking, about the whole being jealous thing, and the little light bulb above my head went ding, and i figured thats why you looked at me so strangely earlier"

i crossed my arms and just looked straight forward, not looking at him at all "maybe" i said with a little huff

he picked me up off the couch only by like an inch and sat me in his lap. I put one of my arms around his neck and he had both of his hands on my hips.

"you were seriously jelous?" then he looked away and started laughing hysterically

"i dont think its all that funny" i stated firmly

"im sorry, but i just think that is hilarious! I know that we have only known eachother for a little while Belle, but there is something i feel with you that i have never felt before, your different than other girls, for me at least"

"what makes me so "different", im not all that great" i had self confidence issues

"you might not think so, but you are just, just, indescribable, literally, I can not think of a word for you. and i feel like i need to be there for you, almost like we need eachother, i dont know if thats just some weird little feeling that i get, but its true" he was so serious, much more serious than i have ever seen him before.

"I, I, sometimes have that same feeling, but then i just think I'm being ridiculous" I looked away again. I thought i sounded insane! This was like love at first sight which i never ever believed in. To tell you the honest truth i never really believed in love because I had never felt it until now

"kiss me" he muttered under his breath. I looked at him now and grabbed his face, pulling it towards mine, so that our lips were together, and moving, fast. I was still in his lap and his hands went from my hips to all the way around me. We accidently fell off the couch with a thud. He was on top of me and we stopped immediately, realizing that we were being so intense. He jumped up and held his hand out. I grabbed it and he effortlessly lifted me off the ground standing me right in front of him, closer than I have ever been to him

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, still smiling at me. I smiled as well and closed my eyes. Then I grabbed his wrist, and moved it back and forth, causing his hand to stroke my cheek

He suddenly froze and I opened my eyes. He was staring straight ahead, he seemed rather upset, but then i realized what he heard. It was Alice yelling "everyone! come quick" it didnt sound like she wanted us to come for something good, she sounded panicky, like something was wrong. I was still holding his hand against my cheek, so i just went ahead and transported us downstairs. when we got there, we recieved some odd looks. so we let go of eachother and he just wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Jasper and Alice were on the couch together again and Jasper had his hand gently laying on her shoulder, obviously trying to control her emotions. Edward was standing behind allie with his arms wrapped around her stomach, she was holding his arms with her hands, she seemed to be shaking. This news must have been bigger than i was expecting

Alice was looking straight ahead, i was trying to see what her eyes were looking at, but it seemed like she wasnt looking at anything, she must have been having a vision right then and there.

"James, Victoria, Laurent..." she started

"what about them alice?" emmett practically yelled

"they are coming in three days"

we all gasped. I wrapped my arms around Emmett and he wrapped his around me. I was shaking now, I was so scared. Allie shoved her head into Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. I could hear him saying "stop worrying, we are not going to let them get you, no seriously Allie I promise"

Carlisle could see how upset we were. "dont worry girls, we are not going to let them get you, we will get ready for this fight, and no matter what, we are not going to allow them to take you away from us"

"we are a family now" esme said "and when your a family, you never leave a member behind"

"I will not let them do anything to you at all, and I will not leave your side" Emmett whispered in my ear. Edward heard him and suggested that him emmett alice and jasper stay home from school. It was wedneday today which means the others were coming saturday, they would only have to take off two days.

carlisle thought for a moment "thats a good idea, and then we can all be around to make sure they dont come early and try to take belle or allie"


	14. Chapter 14

14

Edwards Pov

Stupid girl. I thought to my self as i walked up the stairs. How could allie be looking forward to the fight. I understood the urge to fight, i had the same feeling when i was younger and awoke to my strong new life. But i didnt have someone to go back home to then.

I wouldnt let her fight no matter what.

I changed out of my school clothes knowing alice would be happy that i was changing more often than once a day.

I yanked my shirt off and grabbed another out of the dresser. The door suddenly burst open, i wasnt paying attention to the sound of someone coming. Allie looked up, her eyes buggin out.

She didnt say anything as she looked my bare chest over. I saw her thoughts and was quiet happy, flattered really. She thought i was prefect, i saw her memorize the entire scene. her eyes lingering on my abs.

After a while of the staring i yanked my shirt on. "sorry" she mumbled and started to turn out the door.

"its ok, you can stay" i wasnt as ashamed as she was. She turned slightly and sat inside the open door frame.

I smirked and walked over scoping her up into my arms. I cradled her to my chest and walked her over toward the couch were i sat down still holding her. she didnt say anything at all. She was too nervous to say anything

I kissed her lightly which seemed to register her brain into functioning normally. She lighted her head up and kissed me back.

"your going to let me fight... right" she asked getting to the point that she origally had. I frowned slightly and she noticed. "i can take care of myself ya know"

"I know, i dont doubt that" i paused and smiled "but you want to keep this pretty face of yours dont you". In her thoughts she blushed embarssed by my simple comment., she didnt really see her self as pretty. I thought she was goregous, one of the most beautiful women i had ever seen.

"i guess, but i want to use me knew power" she said. There was no way she was backing down. She was going to fight no matter what anyone said. 'I will not stay home quietly' she thought and smiled. Her smile light up the room and though it was already plenty bright. Her crimson red eyes were bright and excited.

"Fine" i huffed in defeat, it was so hard to say no to her, esspessaly when she was so happy. She smiled bigger now. She pushed her sweeping bangs out of her eyes and looked deep into my eyes as through she could see through my soul. She was still cradled against my chest though now she wasnt uncomfortable. She had snuggled herself even more against me and one of her arms was wrapped around my neck.

"Yay" she breathed. Her breath brushed against my neck sending tingles down my spine. She reached up a little and kissed my neck and then my jaw. It felt like were her lips touched me were lighting on fire. And my skin was melting from the heat.

Allie's Pov

The fight was in 6 hours. Everyone stuck together as we dieced to go hunting. He came upon a herd of about 15 deer and feasted.

Everyone but emmett and i seemed pretty tense. They knew were would win but they were still worried about the fight.

I was ready.I had practiced with pillows and vases at first. Then i moved on to the bigger things like couches and armwars. Once i lifted edwards car about 6 inches above the ground but he made me out it down before i did any damage.

I shook out my muscles as the clock ticked. It took forever and a day before i could hear their quiet foot steps approaching the large meadow we were in. I finally saw them take their first steps out into the open and i couldnt help but let a snarl rip from deep inside my chest. It sounded vicious and ferocious. I liked it.

They stared at us. Eyeing me and belle...

Everyone ran back to the house in silence... i was kinda dissapointed, they realized they had no chance alice would be on the look out for if they came back becaouse we didnt go after them.

Edward was happy though. "you didnt have to be put in danger so i was happy" he explained when we sat up in my room. I had just gotten all my furinature. I big white couch and a large glass and white desk with a new purple laptop. I had a large white book shelf with some books i had stolen from edward and a few cds too. i also had a huge white white rug in the center.

"But i like danger!" i answered back. We were laying on my white rug. His arms were wraped almost protevtivly around my waist so i was up agsinst his stone chest. He was playing with my dark hair as he talked to me.

"But what if you were to get hurt" he asked

"I wouldnt" i answered matter of factly. My lack of confidence in my looks was made for by my over confidence in my strength.

"I dont care" he said kissing my forehead "you have to stay safe for me no matter how unbreakable you are." He pulled me a little closer.

I rolled my eyes. "u have nothing to worry about" i said smiling and patting his cheek for reassureence.

"You dont know that" he joked but there was a seriousness "we can die you know. and if u break the rules, they do kill u" i guess i figured there had to be some kind of "rulers" in this world but i didnt ever think of them as a reality.

He sighed after a while. He was obviously following my thoughts. "i wont let anyone hurt you" I smiled and snuggled into his warm arms.

Alice's Pov

my new sisters were great!! they loved to shop and allie was willing to let me play around with her hair. I always had a fun project or something to do now.

I swa them happy with us for a very long time. They would also be able to go to school with us after summer break. Although jasper and emmett were "seniors" and would be staying home that year. edward and i were "juniors" for about the zillionth time.

So on my senior year allie and belle would be freshman. it bothered edward a little taht he couldnt show off his girl friend but at the next school he could when they were both freshman.

i was also helping esme though. We were planing on building a house for emmett and belle, and the one for allie and edward. Edward already knew about it and was willing to keep a secret.

"allie" i hollered up the stairs. I heard her mindlessly typing on her brand new purple laptop. She had been talking to her friend macayla and meggan alot. I swa that they would keep a secret and allie was carefull never to give any details as to where we were.

"coming" she said and then flitted down the stairs in a lightening quick movement. "whats up alice"

"What is your favorite color out of red,blue,black or silver" i asked. She loked confused but answered anyway

"blue" she said staring at me. I was sitting on the computer with jasper ordering belle and allie their frist sportscar. Allie was getting a 2008 ferrari 612 scaglietti (look it up! its beautiful). Belle was getting a 2009 porshce boxster in midnight green.(also amazing).

"Dark, or light" i asked.

"Dark" she said quetly. I waved goodbye and she hesitantly walked away. She almost tackled me to see what i was doing, but jasper made her think twice. I heard her go up the stairsbe fore i started working again. They were going to love it!

"alice you are so mean" jasper smiled at me. He tickled my side and i giggled like a little girl. I smiled over at him. He was just staring at me. I really loved him. I kissed him lightly on one of his scars and went back to work.


	15. Chapter 15

chapta 15 :D

Belle's POV

We were lying in the grass, emmett and I, just outside the house. He was on his back with his legs stretched out and i was on my side with my head on his chest and my body kinda curved in a ball. We were reading Romeo and Juliet. It was my favorite book. I read it aloud to him while he just lied there, so serene, with his arm around me and his fingers running through my hair. He did that a lot, he seemed to like my hair, and it always calmed me down and made a little spark go through my body when he did it.

"'See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!'" I read this line with more enthusiasm then the others. This was one of my most favorite lines, so romantic, and sweet. Something i would probably faint to if a man told me that. Right after I said this line, Emmett took his hand from my hair and softly rubbed my cheek. I looked at his face and he was smiling as his hand stroked ever so gently up and down my cheek.

"we better start heading inside, they are gonna wonder where we are" he said, and laughed a little. I could feel the movement of his chest when he laughed.

I stood up and took his hand, transporting us into the house right in front of everyone

"hi belle" alice said eagerly. "you, allie, and I are going to go shopping"

i looked at her strangely. How are we going to be able to go out in public? first of all, people think we are only like 13 and we obviously dont look like that, and second of all, have we been able to control ourselves yet? i havnt killed a human since the hiker accident, but i also havnt been around a human since then. "is that even possible alice?"

"yes it is i swear! since you decided not to kill humans, i have seen you do fine in public" she was smiling real big

jasper came around the corner "but what if she changes her mind?"

alice glared at him "stop being so pessimistic!"

"i think she will be fine, allie too" emmett said, in a dark gruff voice, it was so masculine!

alice took my hand and called allie to come downstairs, allie came down looking very nice, alice must have already convinced her to come. She had on a pink and white little summer dress that alice got for her. She also had a light pink cardigan sweater over it that was very adorable. Her hair was in a braid and her bangs were brushed over to the side and formed perfectly around her face. Alice pushed me up the stairs to go get dressed.

Alice's POV

I pushed her to go up, and she disappeared. She reappeared in like 5 seconds with the dark blue jean shorts and green and purple halter top i got her. The top was so cute, it was like a swirl of purples and greens and the strap around her neck had purple jewels on it. She was also wearing the white wedges that i got her the other day.

"oh you both look so cute, and its all thanks to me! well come on lets go, which by the way... did i tell you that i finally got your cars!"

both of their mouths practically dropped to the floor and they glared at me a little. Belle seemed to get a more happy look in her eyes though and she stood up straight closing her mouth again "we are going to take mine" she said, she sounded pretty excited to me

We were walking out the door and jasper gave me a quick kiss "if you need anything, just let us know"

Belle and Allie got their little goodbye kisses from Emmett and Edward and then we were off.

"omg i want to drive so bad!" belle exclaimed

allie sat there and smirked "well last time you drove a car look what happened to us"

belles face fell and she made a face at allie "well you know that you are glad we met the cullens, so if i were you i would be thanking and worshiping me"

i told them to stop fighting, even though it was so funny, and we piled in the car, belle driving

There was a GPS in the car, showing her where to go so she wouldnt get lost, that was kinda my little joke for her. We drove over to seattle and parked in the mall parking lot

Belle POV

so.... many... people... so... much... blood... so... many... lovely.. scents... the agony! alice got out of the car right away as we got there but me and allie just sat there stoned in the car

"come on guys! we are going to miss the sales!" alice exclaimed jumping up and down she headed right for the entrance door

"wait alice!" allie yelled but it was no use

"ok allie.. on the count of three... 1, 2, 3!" we both jumped out of the car.

it wasnt as bad as we thought but it was still hard, we walked over to where alice was very stiffly. I almost thought my legs were going to give out. i looked at allie, this must have been even harder for her. maybe we should have gone hunting first before we did this, we would still want that human blood though so it wouldnt make much of a difference.

"you guys are so slow!" alice said "come on!"

once we were finally in the mall, we went to like 30 different stores. We were buying so many things it was pathetic, we bought a lot of different smelling perfumes and stuff so that if me and allie smelt a really strong scent, we could just spray the perfume a little to distract our smell. we also got some heels, dresses, jewelery, stuff like that. I saw a really pretty ring, it was absolutely gorgeous, it actually reminded me of my mothers wedding ring. I always said that if i was to get married, i wanted a ring like that. Seeing this really made me miss my mom. then out of the corner of my eye, i saw someone

"umm alice, we have to go"

"haha! belle you are so funny, i told you we are not leaving until i find you two one of those cute little hats, i still havnt found one yet"

"alice, please, we need to go"

allie saw what i had seen and gasped "yeah alice, shes right, we have to go!"

"whats your guys' prob..." her voice trailed off and she realized that what we saw, were meggan and mcayla

"go guys, get out of here, go hide somewhere, do something!"

Me and allie made a run for it, more like a walk since we still had to blend in. I couldnt believe they were still up here! They should be in Arizona! they must still be looking for us! i had talked to meggan a lot on the internet, but i never told her what was going on or even where i was, i mean we couldnt!

We ran outside and hopped in the car. Alice was in right next to me in like 5 minutes, and i floored the gas petal, leaving the mall as soon as i could

I stormed into the house. Emmett saw my face and gave me a big hug asking what was wrong

"they saw meggan and mcayla" edward said "i read allies mind"

"darn you!" allie said but she gave him a kiss anyways

emmett pulled away from the hug and looked into my eyes, putting his hands on my shoulders "are you ok?" he asked so sincerely

"no, im not" he pulled me in putting his arms completely around me. He kept kissing the top of my head and i just sat there and let him embrace me

alice walked in, her hands full with bags "thanks a lot for helping with the stuff" she said "well, we may have seen some people that we did not want to, but other than that we had a great time!"

Alice took us upstairs and helped us unpack all the bags into our closet. Her and allie were trying on all of the cute little dresses and so on, while i opened my laptop up

*TWO NEW MESSAGES!* was spread across the screen, i went ahead and clicked on it

the first message was some bill that i had to pay, but the second one was meggan. I went ahead and opened the message and read it to myself

MEGGAN: Belle,

It had been nice to talk to you again. I miss you so much! I havnt told anyone about the two of us, and allie as well, talking so no worries. We have always been great friends and we have been able to trust eachother no matter what. so if we do still trust eachtoher, which i do still, then why cant you tell me where you are? thats all i want to know, i swear i wont say anything! im just concerned about you. I love you girl and i hope everything is fine chickie

-Meggan :)

BELLE: Meggan,

I can not tell you where i am, you know that, and you dont have to be concerned, I am perfectly fine where i am, and this is not a matter of not being able to trust you. I swear! i just cant tell you, you would probably be horrified anyways, or you wouldnt believe me, but please just know that the only reason im not telling you is for your own good. I love you too and miss you so much

-Belle 3

MEGGAN: why cant you? i mean seriously? and how would i would be horrified? did a radioactive spider bight you in the woods, and then you became like spider woman or something??

BELLE: umm.. no... it wasnt a spider..

MEGGAN: what do you mean?

BELLE: nevermind, i have to go ttyl, bye meggan

i closed my computer right away, i almost gave something away! great, this sucks, meggan is smart, she will probably realize that something did bite us and that we did become something non-human


	16. Chapter 16

16

Allies Pov

Ug i felt like a horrible person! i wanted to kill my freakin best friends!! Im a horrible person/vampire!!

"No your not" edward tried to comfort me. He as sitting on the couch watching me pace back and forth.

"Yes i am" i said "i love them and i wanted 2 kill them!" i sat down on his lap. He grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"Allison Marie Cullen" he said. Since i was a part of the cullen family now they all started calling me and belle cullens. "you are not a horrible person. EVERYONE goes through this and you did better than all those people who actully KILLEd their friends" he siad still staring into my eyes.

"I guess" i muttered stubornly. He rolled his eys at me and gave me a quick kiss.

I got off his lap and smiled. "so where is my car" i asked and he laughed and led me down the stairs and into the garage. I saw my dark blue ferrai in the last spot.

Alice's Pov

I heard allie squealing in the garage, edward must have shown her the car i got her. i hurried down the stairs to see her reaction.

I saw edward and allie kissing passionatly in front of the car. "ug" i sighed "get a room" i laughed. Edward untwined his arms from around her and held her hand.

"Do you like your car" jasper smiling. The emotional climate was good and he couldnt help but smile.

"Of course" she said jumping slightly "thanks you guys" she walked over and gave me a hug and then jasper

"I knew you would like it" i said she giggled a little. Edward just rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, time for school" emmett and belle were suddenly next to us.

"bye" edward kissed allies forehead amd got into the driver seat of his shiny silver volvo. Emmett kissed belle and slid into the front seat.

We drove in silence for a while, only the silent sounds of our breathing. "So emmett when are you going to ask-"

"ALICE" he turned around in his seat and glarred at me. "Just shut up" he growled and turned back around after muttering some profanities under his breath.

"Emmett you didnt tell me you were going to -" edward started a slight smile on his face.

"EDWARD" he growled "i may not be able to hit alice but i can sure beat your ass"

Edward and jasper broke into a fit of laughter. I had to join in too. Emmett just faced forward and sulked.

"Im so taking my jeep to school from now on" he said. He was still increadbly angry but i knew he would come around after school.

Allie's Pov

"Oh my god" i said rolling my eyes. Belle was sitting in front of the tv with a confused expression.

"Allie come on i said i was wrong can you please help me! i have no idea what to do" she huffed. She had ordered a wii for our days home. It was kinda funny because she would proballty never even play it.

"I dont know ethier" i said laughing

"You girls are still working on that" esme smiled as she came in. She sat on the love seat next to me. Belle had been working on this thing for the past 2 hours.

"Give me the directions" belle finally gave in.

"When you give me a thousand bucks" i laugehd. She bet she could figure it out with out the directions and if she couldnt i got a thousand bucks.

"Fine" she pulled the money out of her pocket. ANd handed it to me. Then she yanked the directions out of my hands and started working.

I started counting the money as the boys and alice walked into the house. i almost didnt notice how late they were. They stared at the scene and belles sour expression.

"Belle couldnt set the wii up with out the directions" i laughed "so i got a thousand bucks" i smiled.

Belle rolled her eyes. Emmett came over and started to help her "No" she said taking the stuff from his hands "i can do this" He didnt say anything as he sat down on the couch

"i have a present for you too" alice smiled. She pulled two blue satin braclets out of her purse and handed it too us. "its a friendship/sisterhood braclet i have the same one" she smiled and showed off her little wrist.

There was little flowers made oout of diamonds and shapires all around the braclet. They were so pretty and shined in just the right light.

"Oh my gosh" me and belle said at the same time. The boys helped us put the braclets on. They were so pretty.

"Thank you alice" i smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey i helped pick it out" edward said. I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug too. He kept his arms around me after the hug. It was times like this i was glad i didnt have to sleep.

"I finished" belle declared from where she was seeting the game up.

"Wow" we all laughed at her efforts.

I walked up with Edward toward my room. He was holding my hand and swinging them in between us. We walked into my room and i sat down on his lap after he sat down on the fluffy white chair.

"You've got mail" my computer beeped coming to life at my will. I sighed it could wait a little while i was too busy kissing Edward. "you've got mail" it repeated.

I sighed whoever it was it had to be important. My lips torn away from Edward tho he kissed my cheek a few times more. I lifted my laptop onto my lap and went straight to my mail.

It was 3 messages form macayla. "Allie, its me and meggan. We figured it out. You are a vampire. no matter what you say we will look for you" i read aloud. Edward stopped kissing my cheek and stared at the screen. I dropped the laptop and watched Edward's quick hands reach out to grab it before it could hit the floor and break.


	17. Chapter 17

numba 17!

Meggan's POV

"are you sure Macayla? a vampire? is that even possible?" Macayla figured that Belle and Allie had become vampires... in my opinion that was such a stupid assumption! vampires... HA whatever, those things are not even real.

"yes Meggan, i cant think of anything else, and according to that email you got from Belle, it does seem as though they have been bitten by something... only a vampire would make sense"

"but if a vampire bit them wouldnt they just die?" thats how it happened in all the horror movies...

"no, i did some research, and it says that if a vampire bites you but does not suck too much blood, then the venom gets inside your veins and you slowly become one of them"

i just shook my head and rolled my eyes, this was the most ridiculous thing i had ever heard. My best friend, a vampire? what are the odds... zero!

After a while... Macayla told me more about the vampire origin and crap and i thought to myself, well technically anything can be possible, and if i ever want to see my best friend again, i was going to need to believe something and find her. So I told macayla to email them and she did. Something like hey we know that you are vampires and we will look for you. They cant stop us this time. we are determined, and once you get me going, im not going to stop. I will find Belle and Allie no matter what, even if it takes years.

"where are we going to start looking?" i asked. macayla sat there and pondered for awhile, she seemed just as stumped as i was.

"well, we could try looking where we left them, in the woods..."

Emmett's POV

i heard the loudest scream ever come from allie's room and then she yelled Belle's name. Belle looked at me confused, took my hand, and we were in Allie's room in a split second

Belle seemed tense as she looked at the computer that Allie was sitting in front of. I peeked over her head and read the email slowly. They knew what was going on.... this wasnt good at all

"they know... and they are going to look.. for us.." Belle stuttered and I put my arm tightly around her, she seemed like she was going to fall over because of how surprising all of this was.

The next thing i knew Alice was in the room as well and she said she saw something

We made her sit on the fluffy white chair and explain her situation. I stayed next to Belle and would not let her go. She still seemed stunned from earlier..

"come on alice just spit it out already!" allie yelled, she was obviously getting very impatient.

"you friends..." alice started "they are going to come look for you... soon... and James will be coming the same time they do"

Belle put her head her hands and shook it back and forth. Then she was gone. I dont know where she went, she just disappeared

"uh, where did she go?" Edward asked

"i think i know" i flung the door open and ran downstairs and out the front door. I ran to the top of the hill, where i had first ever really talked to Belle, and sure enough she was sitting there by the tree with her arms around her legs and she was looking out into the sunset.

I went and sat down next to her. I was not the most serious person ever, i was always goofing off or just acting stupid, but when I was around her i was different.. but in a good way. She seemed to really like me too which was nice. I hesitated before holding her in my arms, that is what i really wanted to do but i wasnt sure if thats what SHE wanted

"they are going to be killed... and its all my fault" she said, she was still staring out into the sunset though, and her voice was pretty monotone.

"no, that is not going to happen, we will kill Jimmy, Vicki, and whatever that other dudes name is before we let them touch you or your friends, i swear" then i picked her up and put her in my lap. She wrapped her legs around me and laid her head and hands on my chest while i just put my arms around her and my head on top of hers

Jasper was right next to us in a flash and i just looked at him strangely

"dude can you not see that we are having a moment?" i asked

"well sorry... Alice wants to start training"

Belle took her head out of my chest, unfortunately, and cocked her head "training, like learning how to kill those little B****s who want to take me and allie away from you guys and who will probably kill my friends?"

"yeah that kind of training"

"im there" she stood up and i got up right after her holding her hand as we walked down the hill (odd for her, she hates walking or running, she normally just transports)

"ok, you guys ready?" Alice asked, she was jumping up and down and stretching

"yeah i guess..." allie said.

We had this funny dummy that Carlisle used when he was in school to be a doctor. I got to hold it and run with it, acting like I was james, or jimmy as i called him.

every time i moved Belle would just transport right in front of me. Then finally after awhile she grabbed the dummy and bit off most of the arm throwing it towards our pretend fire.

Allie then used her mind powers that she was still figuring out to pick up a huge boulder and chuck it at the dummy. Then she jumped on top of it and tore its head off, again throwing towards the "fire"

We did this plenty of times, dismembering the dummy piece by piece. Belle and Allie seemed to enjoy it, but of course i enjoyed it most. It began to get dark and we picked up the torn up dummy to take it home. Everyone ran fast towards the house, but i stayed behind with Belle

"are you ok?" i asked her "you still seem tense"

"im just scared..." she started "but i know you are not going to let anything happen to me, or meggan and macayla, i trust you, and i.... i... i love you" she looked up at me, putting her hand against my cheek and getting on her tiptoes to push her lips to mine. We kissed for awhile, and i was really hoping that i could keep my promise


	18. Chapter 18

18 part 1

Allie's Pov

Hee Hee fighting was fun. I think i enjoyed it almost as much as emmett did. Edward was disappointed but he seemed ok with it. He couldn't help but laugh at me when i jogged back to him smiling with a hug smiled plastered across my face.

I loved his laugh and his smile. But know was not the time to talk about that. I had bigger issues to deal with at the moment.

Belle was still down in the dumbs as we all walked back towards the house. I dont know why everyone was so upset. we wouldnt let them die so we didnt have to worry about anything.

If only more people could have my attitude on things. O well we cant all be perfect.

Edwards Pov

It was time... again. I heard the thoughts of the vampires that we walking toward us with much more speed then nessicary. There thoughts were only filled with what they wanted to do when they obtained allie and belle.

I hissed in voluntary. No one would take allie away from me. Allie squeezed my hand as if she was the mind reader.

She kept her attitude up by singing her favorite songs over and over in her head. It was hard to be upset with her so happy but i found a way.

Finally they came into the clearing that we were waiting at. I growled at james, he was wearing a smug grin on his stupid little face. Anger over took me and i almost lurched foward and tore his head off. But allies strong secure arm kept me at her side.

"Lets get this over with" james sighed. Allie let go of my hand and i jumped across the field and ripped off james hand. He yelled as the others started attacking everyone else....

Victoria got away. I screamed in my head. Allie wasnt 100% safe yet. I sighed and started to walk back toward the house.

"edward" allie and alice said at the same. Alice was thinking about their friends that were coming any minute now. Allie was asking me to wait, she wanted to see her friends. I sighed and walked back

"Come on allie we need to go" i said and tried to dragged her toward the house.

"no no" she said dragging me closer toward the field again. "i want to see them" she looked so inoccent it was hard to say no to her. But i couldn't she was still a lot stronger than me.

The air shifted and she caught their scent as they walked toward us. Her eyes lost focus and she started to crounch toward them.......

18 part 2

Belle's POV

Emmett had completely torn Laurent apart, and he was just throwing him and James in the fire when i saw allie and edward walking off in the corner of my eye.

"emmett..." i started some what terrified.. "i think they see something"

he had just thrown Laurent's head into the flames, he dusted his hands off and walked over to me whit his hand on my back "lets go" we ran after edward and allie, hoping that they werent running after what we thought they were.. out friends GULP!

"Allie wait up!" i said, definitely loud enough for a vampire to hear, but nothing that any human ears could hear

she stopped and edward stopped as well right by her side. We saw that Alice was with them as well

"what are you doing?" i asked allie

"i want to see our friends... i will stay hidden though dont worry"

Emmett grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down with him beside a bush. Allie Alice and Edward came by us and we just peaked through the brush. I could hear Meggan's voice

"Well, didnt we leave them somewhere around here, maybe we could look for some clues or something"

"there are most likely not going to be clues, maybe some dead people but thats about all i can think of" this was definitely macayla who said this

They were right in front of us now, and the funny thing is that they didnt even suspect it, at all! Emmett had his arms tighly wrapped around me... its almost as if he didnt trust me to stay back.

The wind blew lightly and their scent was blown right at us. Allie closed her eyes and you could tell she smelt it strongly. "im.. so... thirsty" she exclaimed and she started to stand

Edward grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, hoping that no one saw anything

"did you hear something?" macayla asked as she was looking all around her, she almost seemed scared which was odd for her

"i think it was just that wind gush that went by, maybe we should go look in a different part of the woods, we might have more luck" macayla shrugged and followed meggan unwillingly

"thank goodness they are gone!" i let out a sigh of relief and Emmett helped me up. Allie was still sitting there, Edward held out his hand but she didnt take it

"allie.." i started... "if you are upset about what just happened, its not your fault, you were thirsty its understandable that you thought about eating them, i guess, and hey at least you didnt do it!"

emmett whispered into my ear "why dont we leave them alone a little" i shook my head up and down and we were gone in a flash

Edward's POV

She thinks shes a bad person.. but she really isnt. She doesnt even realize how well she can control herself for a newborn. its insane! I tried explaining this to her, again, and of course it wasnt working. Did she not believe me?

"stop telling me im such a good person! i was going to kill them! my friends!" she stammered and looked away from me. Whenever she was upset with herself, she wouldnt look into my eyes, it was upsetting

"allie, you wanted to but you didnt! that is what i mean, you can stop yourself, most vampires out your age cant!" i emphasized on the cant!

"it wasnt me who stopped myself, it was you, and we all know it" now she just looked down, sad, depressed, upset, dismal, distressed, gloomy, sorrowful, and any other kind of synonym that you can think of! it was just horrible...

"you are NOT, i repeat NOT a bad person! do you think i would lie to you?"

she finally looked at me, her eyes full of regret "yes i believe you, but what if this keeps happening?"

"it probably will, but i will always be here, helping you every step of the way" she smiled at me and i picked her up, running her back to the house


	19. Chapter 19

part 19

Allie's Pov

Edward carried me toward the house i noticed the extra quiet throughout the house. I figured alice and belle went on a shopping trip or something. I walked into the house after edward set me down. I was stunned by the smell.

it smelled like a flower bomb went off. But i quickly saw the thousands of flowers that were stuffed into the room. I also saw about 50 unscented candles, though i could smell them and they smelt good. They were all lit and giving off a glow.

"what is going on" i asked

"Im propsing" emmett said. He was wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt. It was a smidge to tight and accents his large muscles. He had two ties in his hands. One was green and the other was a light blue. He grunted and threw the ties onto the ground.

I picked the green one up with my mind and i helped him put it on "green is her favorite silly" i joked and helped him slip his black jacket on. He smiled and showed me the ring. It was a huge square cut diamond with 3 smaller ones on the side. It was at least 3 certs or more.

"wow" i smiled "she will say yes" i said and he looked relieved. I giggled "you thought she would say no?"

He didnt say anything but look down guilty. I smiled "come edward i hear the car" i smiled and dragged him toward the top the the stairs where we would watch and listen.

Belle's Pov

I dont know why alice took me on that pointless shopping trip, i didnt need anything at all.

"I will get the bags you go inside" she said smiling. it was most likely at my sour expression.

"emmett-" i stopped. The entire room was covered in roses and tulips and tons of other flowers and there was a lot of lit candles around the room too. He was in a tux and gosh he looked hott. "what is all this" i asked a smiled creeping onto my face

"Belle" emmett paused "i love you" he got down on one knee and pulled a huge diamond ring form his jacket pocket. "will you marry me"

I didnt stop to think "yes" i screamed. He put the ring on my finger. I jumped into his arms and started kissing him passionately. I loved this man. I would spend forever with him.

"belle" allie came running down the stairs "your getting married" she squealed and started jumping up and down and giving me and hug.

"I know" i smiled and went back to kissing emmett.

"Guys, guys" edward rolled his eyes "you have forever for that" he said and fist pumped emmett "congrats bro" he smiled and they started talking with jasper.

3 months later

"Allie" belle said, i could hear her jumping up and down near the front door. "we are going to be late for school" she said her enthiusasiam increasing.

"Jasper" i hollered down the stairs "Do you really need to make her worse". I heard him chuckle

"Yes i do" he said i could hear the huge smile plastered to his face "im your brother now i get to annoy you" he joked.

I flitted down the staris and punched him in the shoulder. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm. Alice and edward were standing casually by the door, they were obviously not as excited as Belle to go to school.

"You look cute" alice commented quickly and then headed out the door. I grabbed my black back pack off the floor and threw it over my shoulder.

We all climbed into edward volvo, i begged for a week to take my car, but it would be too obvious. Edward drove because as of today me and belle were only 13.

Belle and alice were sitting in the back seat of the car talking about a few wedding details. "Belle, you are such an idiot" i said rolling my eyes at her.

"O great" she said rolling her eyes "what did i do know" she sighed.

"I really dont think its approrite for a thirteen year old girl to walk into her freshman year wearing a 5 carat diamond ring" i said looking down at the huge rock that was still on her finger.

"O" she looked down and spun the finger around her finger "i dont want to take it off though" she pouted.

"Allie is right you know" edward said in the front seat. We were about 2 minutes away from the school now.

"You are only saying that because you love her" she rolled her eyes at him.

"No, you dont want to blow or cover do you" he asked but he looked at me and smiled.

"Fine" she huffed and slid the silver band off her finger, she shoved it into her purse.

Finally we arrived at the school. It was extremely hard not to look and the blood pumping under neath everyone thin skin. Edward reached over and squeezed my hand gently. He flashed an adorable smile and let go getting out of the car. Belle was the only one in here with me.

"1,2,3" she said and we both steped out into the sea off smells. It was so much better than the smell of animals. I wanted to go rip of someones next right now.

"Allie" edward said too quietly for anyone else to hear but alice and belle who were already walking toward the building, belle was holding her breath. "dont worry you will do fine" he said. his hanf twitched for mine but we were under a strict no contant at school rule.

"Lets go" i said quietly and head off towrad what i assumed was my first class. They had made sure me and belle had every class together, she was alreadt sitting in a seat in the back when i walked in.

"Are you Allie cullen" The teacher asked. I nodded not letting any breath out. "I'm your Algerba teacher" he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I cringed away from his hand. He looked shocked but didnt say anything about that "you can go sit with your sister" he motioned toward the desk. This class would be boring i already took alregbra.

I was relieved that i didnt have to sit that close to a human. My shiny silver phone buzzed lightly in my pocket. I didnt answer it till i was sitting in my seat next to belle.

It was from edward "ha Daivs thinks you and belle were kidnapped or saw people die in front of you" i laughed a little and showed belle "well we have witnessed a few murders" i replied back joking.

This class went by slowly me and belle talked a little too quiet for human ears. But we did take a few notes. The next class, Earth science, was utterly horrible i sat next to some preppy boy with braces abd shaggy black hair. He smelled so delicous, it took all my strengh not to kill him then and there. The other bodies in the room would just have to die as well. What a pitty.

I got called on twice in that class, of course i new the answers vaguely but i wasted a lot of breath exlpaining my self and the pain in my scorching dry throat did not let itself go un noticed.

I got lots of werid looks but so did the others so i didnt feel as bad.

And that was how the day went, more temptation, more akward stares,and more repeat lessons.

It was a sweet relief to climb into the car and smell nothing but the great clean smell of the volvo. No humans. "Looks like i already have competion" edward joked.

"What" i asked confused by his words.

"You had so many boys staring at you" he said "you too belle, i better warn emmett" she rolled her eyes and pushed him a little.

"please" alice said "They deserve way better than Mike Newton, even if they were human" she rolled her eyes "heck allie deserves better than you" she joked and childishly stuck out her tounge at him.

"Ah siblings" belle smiled and leaned back into the seat her ring securly back on. "We never get like that" she smiled

Edward turned around and gauked at her. "You have got to be kidding me" he said "last week allie borrowed your shoes and you wouldnt talk to her for 12 hours"

"Hello its shoes" she said rolling her eyes at him "what a boob" she muttered under her breath.

I burst out laughing. I dont knwo what made it so funny but i couldnt stop laughing. Belle and alice started giggling in the back too.

"Whats so funny" Emmett asked opening Belle's door. I hadnt realized we had gotten home yet.

"belle called edward a boob" alice said quietly giggling and walking up to edward.

"Nice" emmett said high fiving his fiance'.

I followed edward up to his room and sat on the comfy new couch he had put it his room. He sat next to me and kissed my cheek and put his arm around me. "I wanted to do that all day" he said looking into my now faded red eyes. I had to wear itchy brown contacts all day. i even had to go the to tha bathroom twice and put new ones in.

I smiled and kissed his lips softly. He held me close to him while we both finished a little homework that we had gotten. "Allie" he said after i had shoved my work back into my bag. I looked up at him. "I love you" he said quietly kissing my forehead.

That was the first time he had said that. "i love you too" i smiled and kissed him again a little more intensely.

"Stop the make out session" Belle said walking into the room. "Did i just hear that you two love each other" she had a huge smile on her face as alice and esme followed her into the room.

"Belle" i said rolling my eyes.

"Aw" esme came over and gave us both a hug. "I am so happy" she smiled "I might have twe weddings to plan" She smiled cheerfully and walked out of the room.

"Alice can we have alone time" edward said tightening his grip on me. He started into alices golden brown eyes. I could tell alice was yelling at him through her mind. "fine if thats what you want"

"Thank you eddie" she smiled and pulled belle out of the room.

"What" i asked looking up at him confused.

"Dont worry your pretty little head about it" he smiled and patted the top of my head. He kissed me and distracted me from the silent conversation.

Jasper's Pov

"Alice" i rolled my eyes "Please no more shopping" she pulling my arm and trying to get my to drive up to seattle with her.

"But jasper" she said giving me a pouty look "i really need some new shoes"

"Alice you have a billion pairs" i heard allie call from her room.

"I still need new ones" she said

"How about you and allie go together tomorrow" i smiled and heard edward and allie laugh. Allie was dragging edward down the stairs, but he didnt mind, he would go anywhere with her.

"Fine" she huffed and let go falling onto the couch dramaticly.

"Alice we should go to paris next week" allie said casually "You did say we wouldnt have to go to school for a week because of the sun, and i already checked the waether, they are having really bad storms all week"

"ALLIE" alice jumped up "you are a genius how did i ever get along with out you" she ran over and gave her a big hug "i will go bye the tickets"

"Eddie" allie looked up at him with a pouty face "Are you going to come with us" she didnt blink as she stared at him. I could only guess what she was thinking to get him to crack.

"Only if jasper goes" he said looking up at me. Thanks 'eddie' i thought sarasticly

"Jasper" she was now holding on to my with an even worse pouty face. If she could cry i bet she would have pulled that card now too. "you know that you are my favorite... right?"

"Ug" i groaned and looked away

"that is your color jasper" she noted "and they way you did your hair is genius" i could hear edward laughing at us. "O and you are so smart, and the way the lights are hitting your cheek bones is amazing"

"Fine" i sighed

"Yay" she smiled and gave me a quick hug then ran up the stairs with alice.

-Hey everyone, we just wanted to let everyone know that we really want some reviews. We have only had three and they are all from the same person (kyli of course haha) and we were hoping to get some more, so yeah, just a little notice-


	20. Chapter 20

part 20

Belle's POV

I was packing my bag for Paris. Allie and Alice planned the whole vacation, they said they wanted me to come with, and emmett of course, and i really did want to go to paris and everything but i kinda wanted some time alone with emmett. I was thinking about telling them to go along without us, and then we could have a whole week to ourselves since Carlisle and Esme were also going on vacation but they were going to Rome.

"please belle! i want you to come so bad... it will be so much fun.. we will make sure you and emmett have some alone time and stuff, we wont bother you or even make fun of you... come on!" allie kept begging because im just so stinkin awesome, you cant leave me behind

"i do want to go, i just want to be with emmett, i havnt seen him at all lately because of school" i explained

This whole last week was kinda good but really bad at the same time. The good part was the fact that I got to go back to school, i love school, and i also get to retake algebra, my favorite class. But the extremely horrible part was not being able to see emmett for a whole seven hours! it was hell.... excuse my language

Emmett came over behind me and put his arms around my hips "babe, if we go it will be a lot of fun, we can get our own room and everything, just the two of us for a while i promise"

"ok.... you guys are right it will be a lot of fun... i guess im just having separation anxieties.."

Edward read allie mind when she was all excited that i was coming so he told alice and she came and jumped up and down with us as well... this means we were leaving tomorrow, woa!

"omg i need to finish packing!" alice shouted and flitted out of the room. "i need to make sure Edward has everything" allie said and she flitted out of the room as well almost exactly like alice

Emmett kept his arms around me like they were and i was still putting all my clothes and crap in the bag. He kept kissing the back and the sides of my neck, it felt so good, and then he started playing with my hair, as usual

"well hey, now we are alone" he said real low

"i know finally, its really nice"

"are you ok?" he asked and whirled me around so that i was facing him. He laid his hand gently on the side of my face and through my hair to the back "you have seemed pretty nervous and tense lately, or just like your upset about something"

i looked at my ring, it was huge and beautiful and i couldnt wait to get married to emmett, we only had like three more weeks, but he was right, i was pretty nervous and also upset

"im just real nervous about the wedding.." i said with a sigh and i couldnt look him in the eyes because i figured he was going to take it the wrong way

"the wedding? are you having second thoughts? if you are, i understand, im not pushing you to do anything belle i swear, if you think we should wait longer its cool..."

i shook my head back and forth for literally like 10 minutes "thats not it at all!!!!!!!" i wrapped my arms around his neck and he threw his back around me "i can not wait to marry you! it will definitely be the best day of my life, im just nervous that i wont be a good wife, or that something wrong will happen at the wedding, and..." he put his finger over my lips for like a second and then gave me a kiss which sushed me pretty quickly

"you will always be perfect for me... and if something does go wrong, i wont even care becuase the only thing i will be noticing at all that day is you"

i smiled and kissed him again "thank you so much, you always know what to say, iv also been kind of upset though, because my parents, my friends, the rest of my family, none of them will be there.... my dad is supposed to walk me down the isle, my friends are supposed to be there for support, and my mom should be in the front row crying her eyes out, but its not going to happen"

"i see what you mean, it is real upsetting, but your new family will be there, we all will, and everyone will be so happy for you and everything belle i really do think it will be ok"

"i hope so..."

*next day*

Edward's POV

"allie, hurry we are going to miss the plane!"

"could you just wait another second i am trying! geez le weez, i have to get all my stuff!"

allie came down the stairs with like 5 huge suitcases in her arms "i think i got everything" she said

Belle looked upset, why im not quite sure, i was trying to read her mind but there were so many things going on in there at once it was confusing. There were some happy thoughts though, all about emmett and the wedding, but it seemed like something was missing.....

Carlise helped us get everything packed in the volvo and the jeep. Emmett and Belle were taking the jeep and the rest of us were going to drive in the Volvo.

Finally everything was set and we were all piling in the two cars. "i am driving!" jasper yelled and i sighed, letting him into the front seat. As long as I got to sit next to Allie, i was ok.

Both of our cars pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way. The airport was pretty far away unfortunately but it was ok, me and allie were sitting in the back and i had my arm around her the whole time, she had some really nice perfume on that was really nice smelling. I put my nose in her hair many times, she giggled every time i did.

Alice was looking at the map. "why didnt we put a gps system in here? we did in belles car, we should have here too....."

her and jasper then started talking about that crap and i totally blocked them out as me and allie started making out

Emmett's POV

"I should have just transported us all to the airport" Belle kept saying "it would have been so much easier"

"yeah but then it would have been weird if six beautiful people just popped out of no where, all holding on to eachother"

"ok maybe..." We were finally at the airport and i walked over to the other side of the jeep helping belle out immideiatly.

i held her hand and squeezed it tightly, she hated planes and she was not looking forward to this at all

We all walked in together and did the whole bag and body check thing, it took for fricken ever!! If only vampires were running everything it would be so much faster

All of the checks were fine of course, we werent intending to bomb the place or anything. We had first class tickets which was so good, i hate sitting really close to really smelly and annoying people, this was going to be a good flight in my opinion, me and belle could talk more

we were all on the plane. Belle and I sitting in one row Allie and Edward next to us in a different row, and Alice and Jasper behind us. The plane started rising and i held onto belle the whole time, she also hated heights.

"are you feeling any better?" i asked her

"no... yes... i dont know really" she had her eyes closed and refused to open them until we were finally in the air and when the windows were closed.

"well stop worrying, we are going to have a great vacation, and we get to spend a whole weekend together, and best of all we are getting married in less than 21 days!"

she smiled "can i open my eyes now?" i closed the window "yes you can"

It was late now, and we had to some what act like we were sleeping, so they didnt think we were weird or insane or tireless or something. I wrapped my arm around belle and she leaned her head into my chest, placing her hand gently on my abs. She was very good at fake sleeping and it was hard for me to keep my eyes closed since i was looking at her the whole time

*VOICE THING OF THE PLANE*- WE ARE NOW COMING IN FOR A LANDING IN PARIS FRANCE

Belle's POV

"Belle honey, wake up" i slowly opened my eyes, it was not hard at all to pretend you were sleeping, especially when you had a lot on your mind, and when you got to lay your head on emmetts buff chest. i slowly lifted my head and looked at him in the eyes smiling.

"hey, did i ever tell you how beautiful you were?" emmett asked

"yeah a lot of times, but its so nice to hear it as much as you say it... have i ever told you how perfect you are?"

"not as perfect as you"

"o lord you two, save it for later, none of us want to see you get all lovey dovey" edward said while he rolled his eyes

"look whos talking!" emmett laughed

"yeah edward, hes right, you and allie couldnt fricken stop making out" i said and then burst out laughing with emmett

allie came out of nowhere "hey belle, i said i wouldnt make fun of you guys..."

"ok ill stop" the plane was finally completely on the ground and i got out as soon as possible

land! thank you God! i thought i would never ever see it again... phew

Allie and Edward were going to go pick up a rental car and me emmett alice and jasper were going to the hotel to get booked in.

We took a bus which kind of stunk becuase of all the humans around us, so close to us, their scents, their human like attractions, i want to rip them apart and then suck all of the blood that would be on the floor, but emmett helped me stay distracted. we were in there much sooner than i thought. The french people were really nice and pretty funny too. The fashion here was awesome! i already knew that alice was going to have so much fun. We were talking about it and laughing the whole time. We got our room numbers and keys and searched for them right away. We were on the bottom floor and all three of our rooms were right next to eachother

"112 is ours, 113 is edward and allies, and 114 is yours" alice said and gave me the key

"thank you very much miss" and then we laughed and opened the doors.

Emmett had grabbed all the bags and he threw them on the floor for me. He was looking around the room. There were two large bed, a miniature kitchen area, a very nice bathroom, and a beautiful patio that would be perfect for the two of us to just be with eachother. The pool was right outside the patio too so it was a great view.

I went and laid down on the bed and once Emmett came back from looking around he laid right next to me and i curled up into his arms. He was like petting my head, it was really adorable and he kept repeating "its going to be ok, we are on vaca, stop worrying beautiful." I uncurled a little bit and sat up half way. "i will stop worrying and have fun just for you because i love you so much"

"thank you he said" and i grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine, causing our lips to touch and move intensely. I kept my hands on his face the whole time and his were mainly on my hips. Then he laid back, pulling me with him, i was actually laying on top of him now sort of (not as bad as it sounds) and we were still kissing. Then we rolled over so that we were both on our sides, again still kissing and then we rolled back to me on top of him. We heard a little creak from the bed and decided to stop. I was still laying on him though and brushing his face with my finger. he took one of his hands from my hips and caressed my cheek rubbing it slightly.

Then to completely ruin the moment Allie was knocking on the door

"come on guys! we are going to go swimming! come on come on!"

so much for the alone time


	21. Chapter 21

Allie's Pov Me and alice giggled as we headed down the stairs toward the awaiting pool. It was late most people staying in the hotels were sleeping, we forantely didnt have that issue.  
But i still had the issue of hearing almost everything. i could hear the people above, and below, and all around. God its maddening. Espessialy in the most romantic city in the world where millions of couples went on vacation.  
Paris was amazing. I loved all the lightss and i could see for miles with my improved vision. The fresh bread was a delightful smell though it no longer made my mouth water. And the flower and trees also smelt amazing, but when people dont wear deodrant, which i found to be common here, it gets gross.  
The plane ride was nice. Me and edward talked a lot and kissed ... a lot. It was funny how scared belle was. With my new improved body i wasnt afraid of anything.  
We continued down the stairs where Edward and jasper were waiting already sumereged in the water. I could see Jasper's scar covered body and next to him my edward.  
He was shirt less of course and insanly goregous. I could go mad if i focused to long.  
"Belle isnt very happy with you" he muttered pulling me into the warm water with him. "you inturpted their alone time" he laughed pulling me against his chest.  
I rolled my eyes "she can get over it" i said with an evil tone to my voice.  
"I heard that" belle said walking out of the hotel.  
"Good" i said and started laughing. Edward started laughing too.  
Alice's Pov Paris was amazing, even if i didnt get the chance to go shopping yet. But tomorrow Allie belle and i had all made plans to go for hours and hit every shop we could in the little time we had. of course right now belle wasnt as excited as me and allie but she had other things on her mind. Well that is was edward said.  
But after we went swiming they could leave, cause an hour is not going to kill them.  
"We could play chicken" allie sugguested.  
"No its easy to cheat" edward laughed poking her in the stomach. It was kinda funny to see him this lovey dovey. He was usually shy and reserved, and now he was so goofy and flirty. "Alice" he rolled his eyes obivously seeing the images of what type of wedding i would plan for them, "Please try to keep your thoughts to your self"  
"Maybe you should stop reading my mind" i rolled my golden eyes.  
"Maybe you two shouldnt have conversations that leave everyone out" allie sighed shaking her head "it is increadibly annoying"  
"Im sure you could get edward to tell you" i laughed "What" she asked "Alice" edward growled I giggled but kept my mouth shut knowing the huge trouble it would get me into. Allie was looking up at edward now giving him those eyes that would make him crack any second from now. Being the nice sister i am i helped him dodge the bullet for the moment. "So tomorrow we should go to christian lubition"  
That was probally allies weakness besides edward. "Alice i adore you" she smiled hugley. But i knew that tonight she would bombard him with questions. And i wouldnt spare him them.  
That was a good thing about allie. She never gave up and was very sneaky to get what she wanted. I loved that about her.  
"I know that" i smiled and giggled.  
"Can we leave yet" Emmett rolled his eyes. He was slowly inching toward the steps about to make a run for it. And belle was standing close to him making slow movements to. Besides if we tried to force them to stay they would just dissapear into belles room.  
"NO" me and allie yelled at the same time. This caused a new fit of laughter between the two of us. Belle was rolling her eyes and emmett sighed and moved closer again.  
"We could..." jasper paused not willing to finish "That wont work ethier" Edward sighed "Swiming is boring as an imortal" allie huffed crossing her arms across her yellow swim suit. She leaned into edward and closed her eyes. They were still a weird redish color but it was so close to fading to gold.  
"Well it is better in an ocean with no people around" Jasper laughed pulling me clsoer to him "Well we are gone" Belle said and reached for Emmett. And just like that they were gone. No one was intending to chase them for force them to come back and stop being party poopers Allie and i giggled for who knows how long at the fact that they left. And it also meant payback.  
"Payback is a bitch" Allie muttered in between her laughter. I figured belle wouldnt hear it but hey its the thought counts right.  
"Ok so let plot out our revenge" I laughed evily with a sinister look on my face. Which caused another fit of laughter between everyone. Tonight would be fun.  
Emmett's Pov "Ok we are watching Iron man" Belle giggled putting the dvd into the player attached to the tv. She walked back toward the couch and snuggled against my side.  
The begining credits started before we knew it. But i heard someones paniced breath and quick feat pounding down the hall. I heard no heart best so they were obivously immortal.  
"Belle" I heard allie breath knocking as delicatly as she could on the door. I figured i would have to repair the dent.  
"What!?" Belle snapped not bothering to move from my side. Her perfect stone feautres were forced into scowl.  
"Open the door" She said her breath still hard and rough "Hurry" i could picture her now. Her eyes wide and her foot tapping anxiously against the carpet and her hands balled into fists.  
"Fine" Belle sighed and slowly walked toward the door. She opened the door and her mouth went slack. Allie was standing her hair messy like she tried to pull it out and her clothes were messy and sloppy. "What is wrong"  
"Meggan Macayla" she gasped falling into the room. Belles eyes also went wide in panic. Allie forced her legs to move as she collapsed onto the bed causeing the springs to squeak breaking the odd silence.  
"What about them" i asked since no one else would say anything.  
"They are here" her eyes looked around worried and listening to any noise to give away there advance. "Come on Edward is packing our stuff we gotta go" she forced her self up and ran out the room.  
Belle lunged toward her bags and started shoving all her clothes into her suitcases. I did the same with mine not wanting to cause her any extra worry.  
"Where are we going allie" she asked through the wall her voice was only a whisper and cracked slightly at the words. There was only silence which sent belle into near histarics. Finally we heard movement and a small voice.  
"Head towards the lobby they are still in their rooms" it was edward now. His voice was worried and upset. I could hear tons of ruffling around the room as they packed their stuff in utter silence. Belles movements gained speed as she tried to grab everything she had unpacked in the hours before.  
Then she grabbed her bags and mine and bolted toawrd the door. Her feet didnt stop or stutter one step as she tried to calmly walk toward the elevators. But the pain and worry on her face was evidant in the creases on her forehead. I walked quickly to catch up with her.  
When we finally arrive in the lobby belles head snapped this way and thta looking for allie and edward or jasper and alice. No one was there just us.  
"Come on lets head out side" i grabbed her arm and pulled her along out the door with me. It was dark but i could still see every detail. I heard no breath and no movement ethier.  
"Where are they" her voice broke into tear less sobs as her head leaned against my shoulder.  
"Over here" i heard an ugret whisper from alice. I picked belle up and walked toawrd them.  
There faces were worried as they stood cluthed againt the wall.  
"So what happened" i asked "Well..." Allie paused looking at the ground almost ashamed. Edward wrapped his arms around her and cluthched her to his chest with a pained look on his face. She pulled her self and faced us again but still in edwards arms "Gotcha ya" She screamed and everyone burst into laughter.  
Belle growled and i set her back down on the ground. She walked over to allie and got right in her laughing face. "What the hell" her eyes were tight together and her hands were balled into fists as she was about to punch someone.  
"Come on belle it was just a prank" allie giggled more falling onto edward who was laughing along with her. "you left and well payback is a bitch" she smiled and dragged edward towards the door.  
"I am going to kill you" Belle yelled "She lunged after her but allie was giggling and useing her freaky telepahic ablities to freeze belle mid air. "I wouldnt do that if i were you" she laughed and walked up the stairs.  
"Damn" i muttered "What" belle turned and looked at me. I burst into laughter at her angry expression.  
"They are good" i laughed and heard allies high laugh echo through the lobby of the hotel.  
"Emmett" Belle rolled her eyes but started laughing as i led her back into the hotel.  
Allie's Pov "Ok Allie i must admit you were an amazing actress" Edward laughed setting me on the bed and kissing my forehead. "I cant believe i doubted that"  
"Well i am a girl of many talents" i smiled and laughed "Did you see there faces it"  
"was priceless" he finished my sentence weather it was cus he knew me well or he read my mind i didnt care.  
He smiled and sat next to me holding my hand in his. He brought our intertwined hands up to my lips and kissed the back of my hand. That would have caused me to blush a deep red but that didnt happen anymore.  
"So what are you doing toworrow" I asked leaning back onto the bed.  
"Alice is forcing us guys to go with you three" he laughed and laid down next to me. i Instanly cuddled into his side and he started playing with my loose strands of hair. "We get to carry all the bags" he laughed "That wont be so bad" i smiled up at him and kissed his chin "You get to be with me all day"  
"Probally the only bright side" he smiled and kissed my forehead again which caused me to giggle.  
"Well i think you would make a great bag boy" i joked and faked punched him in the stomach "Ha thanks" he rolled his eyes. He looked down into my eyes for second before planting his lips firmly on mine. 


	22. Chapter 22

22

Belle's POV "hey babe... you ok??" emmett was asking from the bed. I was in the bathroom changing to my pajamas that, yes you guessed it, alice got for me.

"yeah honey dont worry im just getting changed, im still pretty surprised though that i fell for that prank, man they were good"

"yeah you're right, we do have to give them that"

I had just pulled the shirt over my head as i walked out the door of the bathroom. Emmett was on the bed, laying on his back, and flipping through the channels

"is there ever anything good on anymore? this makes me so..." I knew he was going to get angry and probably cuss, he had a temper at times, but i always knew how to make that go away.

i slipped into the bed right next to him, pushed the power button on the remote and threw it across the room. "you dont need tv right now" i smiled and and his expression changed from very frustrated to calm and happy.

"yeah, your right, i just need you" i sat up right next to him, looking into his eyes, and i slightly rubbed his arm with my hand up and down with soft strokes. He seemed to get really serene when i did that. We did that for about 5 minutes and then he grabbed my hand with his other and pulled me closer to him.

"i dont know what i would do without you" he said so low under his breath i almost couldnt hear him.

"well you dont have to worry about that, because im here, and im never leaving you" i kissed his lips lightly, then again, and again but longer this time. I went from his lips to his cheeks and neck. Then he stopped me and I looked at him weirdly.. "is something wrong?"

"no... i just, im afraid... afraid im going to lose you..."

"why would you lose me? james and laurent are gone and they cant do anything, and there is no way im ever going to stop loving you, we're getting married, i never thought in a million years that i would get married!! thats how special you are to me"

"i dont know.. i guess maybe im just worrying too much, I just.. I just... sometimes i feel that you are too good for me, that you could do so much better.... i mean there are all those people at school that you could be with, they are all over you, i think sometimes that maybe you are just with me because i am the only one you can be with since im a vampire..."

i gasped really loud and my mouth was wide open. "NO!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? I LOVE YOU... LOVE EMMETT I HAVE NEVER TOLD ANYONE I LOVE THEM... THAT SHOULD MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU FOR ANYONE ELSE, VAMPIRE OR NOT! AND EVEN IF YOU WERE A HUMAN I WOULD STILL LOVE YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU FOR YOU"

"really??" was all he could mutter from his mouth, i felt so bad for him, but why would he think such a retarded thing??

"yes, of course, i wouldnt lie to you" i put my hand behind his head to slowly lift it for me to kiss his forehead. I then laid my head on his chest and curled into a ball like i always do when we lay in the grass together. It took him a while but he eventually wrapped his arms all the way around me tight, as if i was going to disappear. We were like this for the rest of the night

Meggan's POV i was sweating like crazy and breathing really hard. It was now noon and we had been searching for hours already. It was Macayla, Shayla, and I. Shayla came along this time, she really missed Belle and Allie and she was destined to be the first to find them.

"you guys, we have been looking through these woods for over a week now. We obviously are not going to find them, lets just go"

Shayla gave me the cobra and some sass "you kiddin? we aint leavin until we find them, understand? though we probably wouldnt be in this mess right now if you two hadnt just stayed in the car and left them behind. I should have been there, then maybe we would have actually saved them"

"excuse me?? i bet you wouldve gotten so scared and ran out of there just like we did, it wasnt our fault. We couldnt do anything anyways" macayla and shay had been fighting about this forever, it was getting so annoying

"hey, wait a second, do you guys see that?" shayla pointed forward and we turned our head to the destination she was pointing.

"is that a... house??" macayla asked

"more like a mansion" i said under my breath

"lets go!" shayla trudged forward and we went ahead and followed her. She was very excited that she found something before we did.

We got to the front of the house and I knocked on the door. nothing. There was no sign of anyone inside. I tried opening it, but it wouldnt budge

"its locked you guys"

"thats no big deal" macayla came up, kicked the door and busted it open.

"geez macayla"

We slowly walked inside the place. It was ginormous and gorgeous. one of the walls was a complete glass window, it was amazing, nothing i have ever seen before. There was nothing really good downstairs, no evidence of living or anything, there wasnt even any food in the kitchen.

Macayla was already going up the stairs and shayla was right behind her. I finally decided to follow them and it was just as beautiful as the downstairs. We searched every room, there were no beds, and there were thousands of books and cds. One of the rooms we walked into was a light green with pink furniture. There were tons of flowers and candles. Shayla saw a laptop and immideately opened it

"shayla!" i exclaimed "your getting into someones personal life!!"

"well look at this" i walked over to the desk and looked over shaylas shoulder. The inbox was up and there were five messages, all from me

i couldnt speak i was so shocked.

she went to the sent folder and every one ended with "signed, Belle"

"this is... where Belle lives....."

Belle's POV 1 Week later

"Emmett honey, do you know where i put my bathing suit.... i cant find it anywhere"

"yeah babe i have it in my hand right now"

he came over and handed it to me while kissing my cheek at the same time.

"are you happy we are going back home?? just a couple more weeks before we are married" he exclaimed so excited

"oh i know, its going to be wonderful, im happy we are going home too"

there was a knock at the door and allie screaming "hurry up guys we need to get home!!!"

i grabbed my suitcase and then emmett swooped me up in his arms. I let out this really girly squeal noise it was weird but cute i guess.

He carried me all the way to the door and then finally let me down. Edward and Allie were side by side, obviously no letting go of eachothers hands and jasper and alice were giving eachother kissy faces. It was adorable. We took the rented car back to the dealership and then headed for the airport in the bus.

Once in the airport we took plane 617 which would take us back to the seattle airport. The plane ride was again absolutely horrible. Well, i guess it wasnt since emmett wouldnt stop kissing me, hes so cute!

We landed safely, i refused to look out the window though, and emmett walked me off the plane.

"are you ok?" he kept asking

"yes hun im fine"

We got down to the parking area of the airport and Emmett and I hopped into the jeep while the others went in the volvo.

The ride in the car was much better than a plane!! much better!!

"you seem much more peaceful here than you did earlier.." emmett said

"yeah, thats because we were above ground earlier!"

he laughed, i loved his laugh, it was so comforting to hear him laugh. i stared at him practically the whole ride home. He was just absolutley amazing, everything about him.

The volvo was already in the driveway when we arrived. They were going pretty fast, obviously in a rush to get home.

Emmett parked right next to the other car and ran to my side to help me up. We walked into the house together, hand in hand, and something seemed really suspicious.

Allie was just randomly standing in the middle of the room and Edward was reading her mind it seemed like. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead, they seemed consentrated.

"whats going on edward?" emmett asked

something smelled really weird... it smelled like human... it was odd... i didnt like it at all

"allie is thinking about the scent, she says she smells human, but not just any human, its a familiar scent" edward explained

"i smell it too...." i randomly bursted out. everyone, including allie, was staring at me now.

"do you recognize it??" allies asked with her eyes wide and buggy

"it smells like... it smells like...."

Emmett's POV

"it smells like... it smells like...." then she stopped. There was a long pause and then she screamed, loud

"Belle whats wrong??" i asked horrified, the last time she seemed this scared was when James tried to grab her

"its.... meggan..." i turned and saw some brunette girl outside the window just causually walking by...

"go upstairs, you and allie, now"

She grabbed Allies hand and they disappeared into thin air. I dont even know if she went upstairs, it would have been smart to go somewhere else but i was just hoping she was still here where i could be with her right away

There was a really loud knock on the door. "let us in now" someone shouted. Carlisle and Esme were still gone in Rome so we were the only ones home.

Edward motioned for me to go to the door. We fought for awhile to see who was going to go but i just gave up and walked over there.

I hesitantly opened the door and just slightly poked my head out but revealing nothing else.

"ummm im sorry is there somehting you need. Its pretty late and we were just going to bed" I said, what a total lie

There were two short little white girls and then a taller black one. The taller one was the one to speak "how can you go to bed when you dont have one?"

i chuckled a little "what are you talking about miss? im sorry but i dont have time right now,i really do need to go" i was starting to close the door when the little one with short reddish hair pushed it open and i let it happen, i was going to shove it closed but then they would have known how strong i was.

"whoever the heck you are, we know that Belle and Allie are here and no matter what you do, it wont stop us" she said as she got on her tip toes trying to get to my level.

"Belle? Allie? who are you talking about??"

"dont play stupid" the black one started "where are they? we will call the cops if you dont tell us now"

Belle's POV I could hear everything that was going on downstairs. Allie was literally shaking by my side.

They threatened to call the cops so many times. Emmett and Edward tried so hard to convince them that we didnt live here but they didnt believe anything. This was getting old and they were so close to calling the police. If they did, The secret of the cullens could get loose and that wouldnt be good. I was thinking about going downstairs but i wasnt sure what to do... but how did they know where we were especially when we havnt even been here??

Shayla's POV "this is your last chance, i just dialed 911, tell me where they are now or i push talk, which would you rather"

The really tall buff one froze for a moment and the smaller one, who was pretty hott, with the bronze colored hair once again said "we have no idea who you are talking about"

"ok, that was your last chance"

i pushed the talk button but then This beautiful blonde was right in front of me. She ripped the phone from my hand and ended the call immidiately.

This stranger was gorgeous, like iv never seen before, but i swear i knew her somehow. the big one came up from behind her, laying his hands on her hips, and whispering something into her ear.

"trust me emmett, i know what im doing"

Meggan walked over to her, she was so close, the beautiful one (what i am calling her for now on) seemed in pain. She seemed like she was holding her breath, like meggan smelled bad or something. She almost looked like she wanted to rip meggans head off

Meggan let out a loud gasp and she almost fainted.

"Belle?" 


	23. Chapter 23

Allies POV

I heard belle walk down the stairs and them realize who it was. I figured they knew I was there but I had to leave I just could not bring my self to stay and confront them. They would ruin the new life we had here. And I was not ok with that. "Allie are you sure" Edward whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist. His attempt at holding me back was half hearted. "Yes" I turned and looked at him "Are you coming with me or not" I asked. His eyes got sad for a moment as he looked down at me. I could tell he wanted to be with me but he didn't want to say good bye to the family. "It's only for a month and then they will be with us" I pointed out. I was just headed toward the house up in northern Canada that we were planning on moving to when the school year was over. "Hold on guys" belle said "Allie come here" I frozen in place. Edwards's arms tightened around me, as if to keep me in place. And then I heard the dreaded words. "Come on upstairs with me" she said and I heard all of their footsteps head through the hard wood floored living room. I was about to push Edward off and started running but his lips planted firmly on mine. This confused me for a few seconds and I lost focus on what I was trying to do. "Excuse me" I heard Belles voice say from the door frame and my 3 friends were standing behind her with wide eyes. And then I realized Edwards lips were still on mine. "I'm sorry" Edward pulled away "Please excuse our behavior" he put on a smile "Edward I am going to kill you" I muttered quietly so they wouldn't hear anything. "Love it is better to stay" he whispered back keeping his smile on. I was now leaning against him scowling, and the smell was intoxicating but I held my breath. "Allie" Macayla smiled and was about to run over to hug me. But Edward quickly moved so I was standing behind him looking around his shoulder. Macayla stopped and took a step back to her original position. Her face turning into a frown "I'm sorry but I should get going" I put a fake smile on using the last of my breath. I grabbed Edwards hand and he led me around them and quickly down the stairs to the garage. "Umm hold on a second, stay here" I heard belle say and then close the door to my room trapping them inside. The smell would be there for a while. "Allie where are you going" she asked her eyes in slits focusing on me. "I can't stay here with them in on the secret" I sighed opening the trunk of my shiny car. I threw my bag with some clothes in it, in the back. I checked my pockets for my credit cards and went around opening the door. But belle used her annoying gift to transport into the driver seat of my car. "This really is a nice car" she smiled and ran her fingers over the steering wheel "I would hate to have to rip the engine out" "Its ok I will just take your car" I smiled and pulled her keys out of her pocket. Then I grabbed my bag and headed toward her car. "Aren't you going to come rip the engine out" I smiled and swung the keys between my fingers. "Fine go in your car, but just so you know they wont tell anyone" she took her keys out of my hand and started walking away "Did u ever think that maybe staying away from them would protect them" I said and watched her freeze in her tracks "O so you know what I am talking about" "I wont let Victoria hurt them" she growled "Its not her I am worried about" I sighed and stepped into my car with Edward in the passenger seat "ask around" I pulled out of the driveway quickly leaving her stunned at the door thinking about what I meant Jasper's Pov I knew I wasn't in as bad shape as belle right now, but I still was struggling to control my urge to rip the innocent girls throats out. I finally had to go outside and pace back and forth just to clear my cloudy brain. I saw allies car whip out of the garage and head toward the road. I wanted so badly to jump in the car and go with them to where ever they were currently going to. Alice was being social with the three girls and talking to them about stuff I didn't care about. After a few minutes Emmett came out and sat with me. "Dude this is bad" he sighed sitting down on the ground pulling at the grass "I know, what do you think Carlisle and Esme will say" I asked looking around "Esme will be sad that Allie left, but she will be the loving mother she always has been. Carlisle won't be super excited but he is diplomatic" he looked down "Bye girls" belle said quietly I could sense the sadness from here "See you in a few weeks" she shook their hands unwilling and carefully holding her breathe. "Love you" they called sully thinking about everything they did as they stepped towards the car. I would never understand the draw some people had to humans. Belle nodded sadly motioning for us males to come back in the house. Emmett was up and running after belle already. I slowly got up and entered the house trying to fix the uneasy tension that surrounded me. Nothing was really working. Edward's Pov Allie was sitting in the drivers seat moving the steering wheel gracefully with the flick of her wrist. She never lost focus as she speed along the winding streets. She looked cute when she was upset. Her lips were pout and her eyebrows were knit together while her thoughts were focused only on the driving. "Allie" I said putting my hand on her shoulder "Calm down it will be alright" I smiled sweetly and innocently. "Sure" she rolled her eyes and quickly ripped her 5 and a half inch loubition heels off her feet. She chucked the black suede shoes into the back not even looking as they dented the pretty leather sides of the interior of her car. "Really Allie, don't worry about a thing" I sighed rubbing smooth circles into her shoulder. "Why don't we just go back? They will have left by now and maybe even b out of the town" Her foot eased but a bit on the accelerator only slowing about 5 mph though. "But they could still tell" she whined in an adorable voice full of worry and tainted by fear. "That wont happened" I cooed as the cars speed decreased again "I wont let it" "Edward" she started but was interrupted by her env touch ringing in her jeans pocket. "Alice what do you want" she asked sourly a pout arriving on her face again "Allison Marie" Alice scolded into the phone "Do you realize that you just left me and belle your bestest friends ever" I could almost see Alice shaking her head disapprovingly "And me" I heard Emmett yell in the background "And Emmett" again I feel like I can see Alice rolling her topaz colored eyes "and I can see my vision of you becoming clearer so don't even start with the 'I don't want to'" "I cant" she said and then hung up the phone her foot slamming on the accelerator. We zoomed across the highway her eyes roaming the scene looking for any danger, and food. Her poor throat was parched, it made me uncomfortable, not to mention parched. "Honey why don't we stop and get something to drink" I suggested nodding towards the bustling forest teeming with life and delicious blood. I was getting antsy I just wanted to go hunting maybe find a pack of deer to share and then lay in the sun or a few hours. "We are in no rush" Her throat was doing the talking now. The mere mention of drinking and the pain flared up causing her determination to falter. "Fine" she huffed flicking her wrist so the car did a quick sudden turn onto the side of the road. This was the first step in getting her to change her mind and go back home. She grabbed my hand and ran off into the woods, her eyes getting the sexy glint of a hunter after her prey.


	24. Chapter 24

Belle's POV

"I don't know what to do Emmett, I love seeing them, but I know that it is dangerous for them. I don't know if we should have them come back…" I was starting to see this how allie was, and I didn't think it was a good idea to have them come over anymore. I missed them so much, but I couldn't put them in a situation where I could be hurting them.

"Well babe, I don't really know what you should do either. We cannot just tell them to stop coming, they seem really stubborn…. If you really want to stay away from them though, we could just move early. They would never find us."

"but…. I want to see them one last time before I never see them again."

"I guess you just have to decide what you think is the right thing to do" He said this very emotionally, like he felt my pain. He was so sweet, he helped me through everything. I honestly don't know what I would have done if I had never met him, I love him so much.

"I have to find allie" I was about to transport when Emmett grabbed my arm. I turned around looking him straight in the eyes. They were full of panic and shock.

"please, don't leave" he muttered out of his soft lips. He looked sad

"Emmett I have to, I will be back as soon as I can I promise"

"what if its not safe. They could be half way around the world right now for all we know. What if you get hurt, or lost, I cant lose you! I wont let you go" he turned away from me and crossed his arms staring straight ahead. He looked sorta angry, it was sad….

"I can just transport right back here Emmett its no big deal, I am a big girl now I can take care of myself." I moved closer to him on the couch now and pulled his face towards mine "I will be ok I promise"

"what if they are too far for you to transport, you have never tried transporting that far…"

"Emmett! Stop worrying... would you like to come with me?"

He thought about this for a minute, he really looked like he was in deep thought. "yeah lets go"

I grabbed his hand and left immediately. We were in a forest, alone from what it sounded like. We sat there in the silence for a few seconds but then I swear I heard some rustling. We ran as fast as we could to the sound, still hand in hand, I don't think he was going to let go of me. Once we finally got to the destination of the sound there were three deer in front of us, all dead on the ground with their blood sucked completely dry.

"They must have been here" I whispered

"or it was a different vampire…" he looked worried again. Ugh I hated when he was like this.

We both heard someone step on a twig. It sounded very loud so they must have been nearby. We started to look around more closely again and Emmett said he saw someone

"right over there, behind that tree, it looks like a girl"

"is it allie?" I asked…

"I cant tell, I will go look."

"let me come with you" I grabbed his arm

"no belle, it could be dangerous"

he shook me off of his arm and walked over to the tree on his own. He had never just gone somewhere without me before.. where was all of this protection stuff coming from? He was being way too over protective lately, like worse then normal.

I stood there, all alone, for the longest time. But then I heard yelling.

"why are you guys here?! What do you want, for us to just come back with you huh? Well guess what! That's not going to happen. So you can just go back home now."

"Allie, Belle needs to talk to you, you we have something we need to discuss with you, we are not going to just make you come back with us"

"Well then what do you want to talk about huh?"

I could hear the tension in Allie's voice. She was getting angry which wasn't good. She was very strong and lately it had been harder for her to control her mind powers, probably because of everything that had been going on.

I didn't care if Emmett didn't want me there anymore or not. It was safe now that we knew who was making the sounds so I ran over there as quick as I could.

Edward was standing right behind allie with his hands lightly on her shoulders, he wasn't talking at all, he wasn't even moving or making any noise. Emmett and Allie were across from each other fighting. This happened often, they were always fighting just like brother and sister but this time it was more serious.

"why don't you just stop thinking about yourself, shut up, and listen to what we have to say!" Emmett yelled. It sounded so loud to us, but to the humans it was probably nothing.

"excuse me! I believe that by leaving I wasn't thinking of myself, I was thinking about my friends, I was trying to save them!"

"but did it ever occur to you that maybe by leaving you hurt alice, and esme? Do you even care?"

They were straight ahead staring at each other now and allie started to growl

"STOP!" I ran in between them hoping that neither would charge. "you guys are acting like children! We are making this matter way worse than it already is. Ok?"

They both relaxed and looked away. I so wish I was Edward right now, reading their minds, I wanted to know what they were thinking so badly. I couldn't even tell in their faces how they were feeling.

"well, why are you here?" allie asked, still not looking at me, it bothered me when people talked to someone but wouldn't look at the person.

"I am here allie, because after they left, and after you left, I saw where you were coming from. I understand now why you left, why you want to move out of here so quickly, you don't want to hurt them, and neither do I. so I am here to ask you guys what you think about moving to Canada now, before they come back to visit again, then they wont know where to find us and they will have to give up. It will just be as if we had never existed."

Allie though about this for a minute Edward finally spoke for the first time

"Lets go, now, we need to pack, get out of here as soon as possible"

Edwards' POV

I read allie's mind, she wanted to leave and she wanted to leave now but she didn't know what to say, so I spoke up for her.

Emmett closed his eyes and looked down, he looked upset, I started to read his mind, he was afraid that something was going to go wrong, he loved Belle so much and he was afraid that she would be hurt because of all of this.

"Esme and Carlisle are home, they will understand, everyone will. We will just run home right now, pack everything up, leave the house completely empty and be out of here by tonight. It will be simple" I explained. Allie shook her head in approval and Belle was thinking hard about something. She was thinking about the fact that they were moving a week before her and Emmett were going to get married. This was going to be a very busy and hectic week, that's for sure

Allie turned to me, and put her arms around me "lets get going" I smiled at her and kissed her lips softly, once I looked over at Belle and Emmett they were standing in the same position, completely motionless until finally Belle looked over at Emmett. "Ok, im ready when you are"

Emmett's POV

"One minute Edward" I grabbed Belle and pulled her over to another part of the wood where we could be alone for just like five minutes.

"why are we doing this belle? Is this really the right thing to do?"

"it's the only way to keep our family together… and it's the only way to protect our friends"

"But what about the wedding, what about our school friends, what about our lives! Im not ready to move yet, I don't think I can…"

And then she kissed me. She always did this to get me to shut up, it worked every time.

This kiss was intense, like one of those types of kisses that you see in the movies when one of the people are like about to die or something… but neither of us are dying, thank God.

She finally pulled away from me even though I wasn't quite done, sigh… but she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered softly in my ear "this is the right think Emmett, and everything will be fine as long as we are together."

Edward and Allie came out from the bushes

"are you guys done with your moment yet?" allie asked

"it was really cute by the way" Edward said as he made a kissy face

Belle blushed and grabbed my hand with both of hers. "come on guys, grab my shoulders, we need to get outa here now"

Edward took hold of allies hand and allie laid her other gently onBelles shoulder so that we were all connected.

In a flash we were back home, or what we are calling home for the moment.

Alice's POV

I was just sitting on the couch reading my favorite book, the Vampire Diaries (I thought that their version of vampires was really funny and completely wrong) when all of a sudden my brothers and sisters appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room

"Hey guys!! Allie, Edward! Your back!" I went to go and give them big hugs but I had a vision. It was us, all of us, Carlisle and Esme as well and we were in Canada, in the forest, In some large house. We were unpacking like crazy, things were flying everywhere and we were running around room to room, it was insane.

"Whats going on alice?" Belle asked. She came and put her arm around me "what do you see?"

"she sees us moving" Edward said "start packing your stuff alice, we need to leave soon."

I was at first completely confused, but then it all made sense, that's why allie wanted to leave, she wanted to move to Canada right away and get out of here, away from meggan, Macayla, and shayla.

"Ok Edward, come on everyone, I will go tell Carlisle Esme and Jasper, you all start packing. We can do this" The two couple split, allie and Edward going upstairs and Emmett and belle going to get some boxes.

I ran to Jasper and told him everything. He immediately calmed me down and we started getting everything from our room. Carlisle and Esme figured our what was happening and they were running all over the place throwing things in boxes.

We packed all of the boxes and little things in the Volvo, jeep, and belle and allies cars. We had a lot of crap, especially books.

"I will be right back guys" Belle was gone just like that and two seconds later she drove up with a huge U-haul truck. "they wont mind if we just borrow it right?" Belle winked and I started laughing, she got her car stealing from me.

Finally the house was empty, no sign of anyone living there at all and we left for Canada in minutes.

It was not long until we were there, actually it was one of the shortest trips, everyone must have been driving so fast. Belle and Emmett were in the Uhaul. Allie and Edward had her car, I was in Belles, Jasper had the jeep and Carlisle and Esme took the Volvo.

Once we were all there we unpacked everything in about an hour.

It is amazing how fast you can do things when you are a vampire.

We were all so tired, that whole shebang took a lot of energy, Jasper took me to our room and we layed on the bed talking for a while, ok maybe some kissing too, maybe a little bit more than kissing but hey, it was fun.

Belle's POV

I don't think I have ever moved or actually done anything that quick before. This house was really gorgeous, it was almost as big as the last one. It did not have as many rooms though, There were only five, and one of them was being used as Carlisles office, so me and Emmett were sharing a room just like Edward and Allie had to. Trust me though, I didn't mind sharing a room with Emmett at all!

Everyone was in their rooms now, probably resting, we were all tired out. Emmett was on the bed reading some book, I don't know which one though, and I was at the vanity brushing through my hair. Ever since I became a vampire I absolutely loved my hair, it was so gorgeous and soft, I just liked playing with it.

"what are you still doing over there, come on I need you in my arms right now missy" Emmett said in a playful tone. I laughed and put the brush down.

I transported to the bed and Emmett kinda jumped, wasn't expecting that now was he?

I put my head into his chest and moved as close to him as I possibly could. He was kissing my forehead every five minutes and he had his arms wrapped around me. It was so comfortable when I was in his arms, it made me feel so protected.

"maybe this move wasn't such a bad thing after all" Emmett exclaimed


End file.
